Crimson Chaos
by MooNOrchiD
Summary: After being abducted by the Volturi, Ash must join their ranks to save her friends. But this spicy little human can pose a threat if they piss her off enough! She must go through rigorous training before she is turned...Finally as a vampire, she will unleash a new kind of New Yorker crazy on them...DemetrixOC, little to no romance...I suck at lovey Dovey stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Chaos**

* * *

Summary:

**Blood, Blood, Blood…Why is that the only bloody thing I think about? There I go again…Sometimes I wish those freaky cloak wearing douche bags had killed and drained me instead of turning me into this parasitic monster! Actually, I find myself loathing the fact that they didn't. They're fooling themselves if they think I'm going to stay here!**

**Characters description:**

***Ashley Turner**** aka 'Ash' – 19 yrs, 5'9", thick in the right places, silver white long hair, purple eyes, olive skin tone. Has a strange strain of albinism which gives her hair and eyes their color but her skin isn't affected.**

***Tyler**** – 20 yrs, African American, tall and muscular.**

***Sandy**** – 21 yrs, Red hair, hazel eyes, pale, short and thin**

***Suki**** – 19 yrs, Japanese decent, long pink hair, brown eyes, tall and thick**

***Nekei**** – 19 yrs, southern bell, brown hair, green eyes, tall and lean.**

***Jasco**** – 20 yrs, mixed East Indian, African, Italian and Portuguese, black emo hair, brown eyes, tall and muscular**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Some time before…**

Summer Break bitches!

Yeah you heard me. And where's the best place to be during summer break?

ITALIA!

Siena, Italy, to be precise.

Another next best thing about this summer is that I'm here with all my favorite people (besides my grandparents) my preeminent friends ever. This summer is to celebrate the end of our first year at college. And we deserve this. After all, having to make your parents proud by going to an Ivy League college like Yale can have its toll on your adventurous side.

So now to the introductions.

My name is Ashley Turner. I'm currently 19 and three quarters, 5' 9", thick (^_^) in the right places (sorry I'm not into sick looking skinny. I love my firm ass and round corners), due to a strange strain of albinism I have long Silver white hair, purple eyes, but oddly my skin isn't dead pale, I can tan, so therefore I have a natural looking olive skin tone. I tried dying my hair but it didn't keep. Thankfully my ear brows weren't the silver color, so it wasn't obvious that I had this strain of albinism.

My best friends as I mentioned before are Tyler, Sandy, Suki, Nekei and Jasco. Tyler and Sandy are…pretending that they don't like each other when everyone in our inner circle knows the want to shag each other, Suki and Nekei on the other hand have no problem displaying their strong feelings for each other (personally I think they're made for each other) and then there's Jasco, who by some miracle hasn't run for the hills with all the couple drama in our group. He's also my best friend; we grew up together, so we've seen each other in our worst moments. Our true relationship is…complicating.

We just got to the hotel where we're staying during this two week vacation. Thanks to Tyler's links in higher places, we got the penthouse, which conveniently had three rooms so Sandy and I, Suki and Nekei, and Tyler and Jasco will be sharing the rooms.

While unpacking I heard shouts coming from outside. I jogged out into the relatively large living space, only to find my idiot friends on the balcony shouting happily as they all leaned over the balcony rail.

I rolled my eyes but went out nonetheless, "You fucking idiots! What are you doing? People will think we're a bunch of crazy ass American psychopaths and call the po po!"

They stopped their screaming and turn to look at me in sync but it was Suki who answered, "They'll be doing a civic duty."

I laughed besides myself, "Too true. But we can't have the Italian men thinking that now can we?" I grinned.

Nekei squealed, "Fuck, you're right!" Suki narrowed her eyes at her and I just giggled.

After propping myself up on the balcony rail, I turned back to my friends who were now busy caressing each other, sans Jasco. He came over to stand beside me, resting his hands on my legs.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jasco asked the general crowd.

"Let's go swimming!" Sandy chirped as she bounced on her heels.

We all just stared at her with vacant expressions.

"Pass, I like my toes." Suki joked as she poked Tyler in the side. He flinched and scowled at her.

Suddenly an idea hit, so I shot my arms in the air, forgetting that they were keeping me steady on the balcony. I began to fall backward but Jasco grabbed my waist and pulled me off the rail. I carelessly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and did not let go. My eyes were still wide with shock as the adrenaline from me almost falling off a thirty story building began to fade.

I ignored the cussing coming from my friends and just released Jasco from the tourniquet my limbs created around him. After my feet landed on the ground I giggled sheepishly, "Whoops!"

Jasco glared at me and hit my forehead with the palm of his hands, "I promised nana I'd get you back in at least two pieces, not in a mush!"

I frowned and rubbed my forehead, but didn't have time to soothe it because my other friends began to hit me. I eventually shoved them all away and shouted, "FUCK! I had an idea of where to go dammit. Stop hitting me."

I breathed to calm myself.

"Our pause is your cue to tell us where…" Tyler rolled his eyes. I flipped him the bird.

"A night club. There's one pretty close to here." I said rubbing my chin as I thought of an outfit suitable for European clubbing.

"How do you even know that?" Nekei asked suspiciously. She was convinced that I was a spy for the government, for whatever reason.

"Unlike you morons, I read the guide and I googled night clubs in Siena." I smirked as I strutted back into the penthouse living room. They followed me like the little bitches they were.

"I'm confused…we are her friends right?" Suki asked someone, I assumed it was Jasco.

He probably nodded.

"Ok…so why does she always cuss us out?" she asked again.

"Because I love you…" I chuckled as I went back to my packing.

**Later that night…**

After dressing appropriately in a short tight metallic dress, black platforms, bronze make up and my hair let down in all its silvery glory I grabbed my clutch and strutted out to the living area, giving Sandy some time to get ready.

"Ash. I need your help!" Jasco shouted from his room. I groaned and walked into the bedroom.

"WTFDYW?" I asked in a 'like what' voice.

"Huh? I don't speak retard." He raised an eye brow.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked in a glare.

He held up two shirts, one a dark blue and the other a silk red. I plopped down on the bed and looked back at them. I pointed to the red one. While he was buttoning up the shirt, I couldn't help but admire him.

"When did you get so hot?" I asked in a yarn.

He looked over to me swiftly and I could see the panic in his expression.

I threw myself back on the bed in laughter, "You look like I just panty raped you!"

He groaned, "What the hell is panty rape?"

I continued laughing, "Stole your underwear…while you still had it on!" I rolled over to lie on my stomach, so I was backing him.

"Honestly woman, what the hell?" he laughed.

I shrugged nonchalantly and rolled back onto my back, looking up at the dark ceiling.

He chuckled darkly, which made me look up at him, only to see him run forward and jump on top of me. But his strong arms stopped the rest of him before they crushed me. I squeaked out my protest as both his arms were at either side of my face and he leaned in a bit too close. I tried pushing against his chest to get him off, but he leaned in closer, an evil grin playing on his lips.

"So you think I'm hot?" his warm breath hit my face. I narrowed my eyes at him as he angled his lips closer to mine.

Fucking dick was playing with me, and not in a good way.

So I brought my legs between his, he opened his a bit wider, probably thinking it was something like an invitation, and I kneed him in the pleasure region.

He let out a painful grunt as he collapsed on me, being the little tom boy that I am, I easily pushed him off and got off the bed.

"I'm fucking sick of you and your games Jazz. Make up your mind, do you want me or not?" I shouted exasperatedly and stormed out to room, only to see a curious Tyler peek out the bathroom.

I couldn't take it anymore, one minute we're best friends, the next we're complicated exes who can't seem to move on…It gets tiring.

Anyways, due to Jasco's immotile state, he had to stay home, while everyone else went clubbing.

**CLUB TIME!**

**_[Knock em out by Lily Allen]_**

**_Cut to the pub on our last night out,_**  
**_Man at the bar cos it was his shout,_**  
**_Clocks this bird and she looks OK,_**  
**_Caught him looking and she walks his way,_**  
**_"Alright darling, you gonna buy us a drink then?"_**  
**_"Err no, but I was thinking of buying one for your friend..."_**

**_She's got no taste hand on his waist, tries to pull away but her lips on his face,_**  
**_"If you insist I'll have a white wine spritzer"_**  
**_"Sorry love, but you ain't a pretty picture."_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_Can't knock em out, can't walk away,_**  
**_Try desperately to think of the politest way to say,_**  
**_Just get out my face, just leave me alone,_**  
**_And no you can't have my number,_**  
**_"Why?"_**  
**_Because I've lost my phone._**

_**Oh yeah, actually yeah I'm pregnant, having a baby in like 6 months so no, yeah, yeah...**_

_**"I recognize this guy's way of thinking..."**_  
_**As he comes over her face starts sinking,**_  
_**She's like,**_  
_**"Oh here we go.."**_  
_**It's a routine check that she already knows, she's thinking: "They're all the same."**_

_**"Yeah you alright baby? You look alright still, yeah what's your name?"**_  
_**She looks in her bag, takes out a fag, tries to get away from the guy on a blag, can't find a light,**_  
_**"Here use mine"**_  
_**"You see the thing is I just don't have the time."**_

We elegantly made our way into the club, after almost tackling the bouncer and the skank with the 'guest list'. The bitch knew that my name was there but she had to make me take off my shoe to beat her. Thank you Suki and Sandy for holding me back.

So we stroll into the club and surprisingly their playing songs that I actually know. Edward Maya is a beast! After getting several drinks, occupying a booth and my ass getting numb for all the sitting I ran to the dance floor and got my freak on with some random hot ass pale guy with red contacts. For some reason my mind is screaming at me to back away from this guy, but I don't. I didn't even pay attention to his face, a glimpse told me he was handsome, but he could move, so I ignored the subconscious pleas for me to get away. They guy barely even touched me but when he did I felt a cold emitting from his skin.

And then the dark angel pulled me closer, I was backing him so my back was facing him. He wrapped cold hard hands around my waist and leaned in and sniffed my hair.

Creeper much. He made a throaty sound as he inhaled again.

"What's your name?" he asked in a very melodic voice.

I tried to pull away from him, "Doesn't matter what my name is. I'm never seeing you again." I said flatly.

He chuckled and I tried to free myself again.

"It can be arranged that we see a lot of each other." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said this.

Trying not to be rude I said, "Can it be arranged that you let me go? I got to pee."

He paused for a second but let me go, "Thank you for the dance."

"No problem." I smiled and turned to see his full glory. Tall enough, lean but muscular, chiseled features, high cheek bones, dark brown hair, his unusual but seemingly natural red eyes and a marvelous grin that seemed to draw me in. He was dressed strangely, in dark cloths with a cape looking cloak slung over his shoulder.

I instantly stepped forward, when I really wanted to bolt for the exit. I smiled besides myself; it probably had an effect on him because his proud grin wavered into a crocked and confused smile. He stared at my eyes for too long, making me self conscious about my disorder. He probably thought it was contacts. I frowned and backed away.

"I really got to pee…" was my parting gesture.

Indeed I had to pee. When I got out the washroom, I browsed the club, looking for my friends who refused to dance.

The only persons I saw were Sandy and Tyler, walking out the exit. I grinned maliciously as I ran behind them. I found them in the parking lot, with three other individuals; two local looking lads and a striking brunette with familiar red eyes. They all stood inanimately besides a large black minivan.

Everything about the current atmosphere gave me a chill down my spine.

"San! Ty!" I shouted as I jogged over to them.

The red eyed woman turned to me instantly, her frown changed into a grin as she took me in, "Good evening. How would you like to take a trip to Volterra?"

"What the fuck? Now?" I looked at her like she had a few screws lose. I glanced back to my friends realizing that they hadn't answered me.

A snarl from the red eyed beauty made my head snap back to her, but she was smiling again, this time it seemed forced and edgy, "Please come with us." she said sweetly.

I turned back to my friends and alarm ringing in my head, "Guys, let's go back inside." I grabbed Sandy's arm but she jerked it away.

"Please convince your friend to come with us." The red eyed demon lady said again.

FUCK! IT'S A CULT!

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you homicidal psychopath." I glared at her.

"Come on Ash. Let's go. It will be fun." Sandy said in a dragged out monotone.

The aliens have taken over her mind!

"Yeh, come on." Tyler followed the tin foil hat inducing tone.

I shook my head violently, I grabbed Sandy's shoulder and shook, "Snap the fuck out of it!" I demanded and slapped her hard. Her stance wavered but then her glazed over eyes seem to get back its sparkle.

"Wha—huh?" She rubbed her temples.

HAH! I totally called it, mind control.

Just as I was about to slap Tyler out of it a sharp pain in the back of my head made me fall forward onto a now scared Sandy.

I blacked out for about ten minutes, when I was sure I was conscious again I peeked through semi closed eyelids to see that we were in the minivan, driving along a dark looking highway. I kept my eyes shut and listened to the conversation.

"You think we found one?" asked a male voice.

"I think so. Father will be so proud." Said a female voice, I recognized it to the homicidal brunette Barbie.

"Yes he will. Where is Demetri?" the male voice asked again.

"I don't know. I left him at the club. He seemed preoccupied by some human he met." I heard the distain in her voice. I knew they weren't human.

So what were they?

**List the possibilities Ash…**

They can control your mind-Alien

Red eyes-Demon

Hotness quality-demon, vampire, werewolf, fairy…

Rounding up humans for:

Food

Organs

To probe

To prostitute

Make an army

Kill out of fun

…Alien, demon, vampire, werewolf, fairy, weird scientist, occultist…

All of which are NOT good. Well fairies might be a little good, but I ain't kidding myself into thinking their fairies.

I tried to see how many people were in the van, including myself (excluding psychos), there were ten humans…

Should have kept my mouth shut and run, but I couldn't let my friends be mutilated by some random hot ass chick.

Finally, after shutting my eyes tight, I saw an inkling of light through my eyelids. I opened my eyes wide to see the van driving under a large stone structure. I then realized that it was a city. It had a medieval feel to it. If I wasn't about to be cut into itty bitty pieces, I would have admired the scenery.

It felt like we were driving in underground tunnels for a while. But then light hit me when we drove into a large (super large) underground high tech garage, loaded with cars from all eras. When the van stopped I took the time to try to wake Sandy and snap Tyler out of his crazy, but neither worked.

I heard the door slide open, and like if ordered to everyone, sans Sandy and I, got out the van like hyped up robots. It seemed like they were happy about this, they weren't even thinking about what was really happening.

I got a glimpse of the driver as he hauled me out of the van by my hair, he pushed me forward and I flipped him the bird. Like the psycho brunette, he had pale skin, red eyes and a evil smirk.

Wait a minute, facepalm! I danced with one of these idiots.

The driver slung Sandy over his shoulder roughly, I looked around to see Tyler and the others following psycho brunette around a corner.

"Move!" snarled the driver.

"Who is your manager? I will have to talk to him about your behavior!" I glared at him as he pushed me forward.

The driver scoffed, "Funny, for a human."

"Boring, for a demon." I huffed and tried to walk away, but he kept up just fine.

He chuckled, "Aro will love you."

"Yeah, right before he guts and eats me, he'll proclaim his undying love for me…You ass!"

Insulting a supposed demon might not be the best idea, but he was pissing me off.

"You will not be killed young one." He said in an inoperative manner.

The other demon and her followers waited for us in an elevator.

The ride up or down or whatever was long…

We were led into a large open room, with individuals standing in all corners decked out in black. The ones that stood out were the three men sitting on large golden thrones in the centre of the room.

"Lie up everyone." Smiled the psycho brunette.

And the morons, besides Sandy (who was still unconscious and on the shoulder of the driver) and I, followed her orders. I cautiously looked around the room, at all the red hungry looking eyes.

"Please don't hurt, please don't hurt, please don't hurt…" I whispered to myself.

The room went silent. I looked around to see all red eyes on me.

I gulped and lizard spocked, "I come in peace?"

"Heidi my child, what is this?" one of the throne guys asked, but he must be the head honcho, because he sat in the middle.

Psycho brunette, uh, Heidi stepped forward with a smirk on her face, "Father…I believe I found another shield and she seems far more powerful than Isabella Cullen."

Cue whispers.

"What leads you to believe this child?" sneered the pale blonde hair guy to head honcho's left.

"I tried to persuade her to come here tonight and she refused immediately, she also managed to get her friend out of the trance. We had to knock her out before we got her here." Heidi explained quickly.

I listened to every word carefully.

"Aro, maybe you should test _it_." Pale hair guy said as he glanced to his right.

So head honcho's Aro.

"_It_? I'm right here you pasty looking bastard and I have a name. It?" I yelled at pasty bastard, who looked like he was too surprised to be angry.

There were several snickers throughout the room.

Aro chuckled as well, "Come forward child." He said, and I knew he was talking to me.

"Like shit I will. So that you don't have to get up when you…are you going to kill me?" I trailed off midsentence.

Aro smiled, "We will see…" and then he was in front of me in an instant.

"Fuck!" I proclaimed as I buckled backwards. Aro grabbed both my hands in his and paused. He looked down to our hands and then back up at me. He pulled his hands closer to his face as he leaned down a bit. I kept my eyes on him.

What can of a weird fetish is this?

His smiled changed into a grin, "Dear child, I have only met one other individual whose mind I couldn't access…You are a gift from…" he paused and looked like he was thinking about something immensely. He still hadn't let my hands go.

"God?" I asked him in a bored tone.

His high pitch laugh would have made me jump if I wasn't sending side glances to my friends.

"Yes child, God, a gift from God." He continued to laugh.

"Why exactly? Because I'm some rarely awesome shield that blocks mind control?" I said in a monotone.

Seriously man, are you going to kill me or not?

"Yes and because you are a strong shield for a human. I have only met one-"

"Yeah yeah, you've only met one other shield in your lifetime. What does this have to do with my life?" I interrupted him. I could tell from the expressions around the room that people didn't usually do this.

But Aro laughed again, "Oh you are a delight."

"Still not answering my fucking question…What the hell does this have to do with my life? Are you going to kill me?"

He let one hand lose as he patted my cheek, "How can I kill such an amazing creature? I am going to make you better."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "How?"

"We will discuss that later. Its dinner time currently and I've already withheld it long enough." He said calmly as he let my hands go and walked over to stand beside the driver and Sandy.

"No…" I whimpered as I saw several things happen at once.

I saw several red eyes stalk towards the eight other individuals, I saw one grab at a woman and bite her in the jugular, as other red eyes began grabbing humans and chomping on them. They weren't too keen on sharing but they had to. One human had about four bloodsucker on them.

Fuck, vampires!

My heart stalled when I saw one grab Tyler.

I screamed, "No please, stop this!" I ran forward but strong cold hands gripped my neck and held me in place. I saw several vampires bite unto Tyler. The screams coming from the victims couldn't mute out mine.

My eyes began to glaze over as the tears ran out; I glanced at Sandy, who was now being help by Aro.

"No! No! No, please. Please don't kill them. I'll do anything…besides anal…please don't kill her…" I cried as my legs gave out. The vampire gripping my neck kept me up right but it was all his/her doing, I just slung then, hopping that the grip would suffocate me.

Aro smiled and he sunk his teeth into her neck. I thanked God every day since then that she was cataleptic. She never saw her death coming, unlike Tyler. Their love story never had an ending, which made my frozen cold heart ache the moment it stopped beating.

I didn't see the end of the massacre, blood rushing to my brain and hope that I would be killed too had taken its toll and I passed out.

* * *

**Anonymous reviews allowed...If you dont hav anything nice to say...shut the fuck up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Crimson Chaos-_**

* * *

**Dedicated to my Bestie: Nekei Niki…cuz everything is better the second time…;)**

**-Chapter 2-**

I've been awake for the past hour, but I refused to open my eyes. I listened to everything that was occurring around me. Sadly that shit didn't work out. I'd hear something brush against the floor, then whispered voices and then the locking of a door. Well, at least I was comfortable.

I was somewhat aware that I was on a very comfortable and plush bed.

Maybe another hour after (I suck at estimating time), I heard a door unlock but then nothing. I waited to hear the door get pushed open but there wasn't even a slight creak.

I had the feeling that someone was in the room, so I did the one thing I knew would get a reaction, even if whoever was looking at me thought I was asleep.

I farted. Yes I can fart at will, don't hate, congratulate!

I hear an audible gasp and snicker.

"Quite a lady…" a familiar angelic voice said quietly.

"We know your awake.", said a small unknown female voice.

"No I'm not…" I commented and kept my eyes closed.

"Aro wants to see you." The small voice said again.

"Aro can suck my big toe!" I snarled as I shot out of my bed.

I glared at the two individuals in front of me, twins apparently. I remembered seeing them in the room where…

Tyler…and Sandy.

I didn't cry, instead I picked up two of the fluffy silver covered pillows and threw it at them, while shutting every profanity known to man, in every language I knew how to.

When they easy caught and discarded those, I grabbed two more. Unfortunately, I didn't get the opportunity to swat them in the face, because the boyish looking vampire grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. I grunted when my stomach hit his hard shoulder. I pounded his back and screamed in his ears but he ignored me.

I got the wind knocked out of me when he ran. This wasn't a normal sprint. I couldn't make out any of the blurs that passed.

"I can fart at will! And I'm not afraid to use it!" I screamed at him. But I didn't get the opportunity to play out my threat because we were back in the _throne_ room, where I had witnessed my two friends' death.

I was practically thrown onto the hard marble floors. I grunted when my butt hit the ground. Thank goodness I had a little cushion back there. What sucked was the fact that I still had on the short tight dress from the evening before.

I glared up at the shit head vampire that threw me down, "You little peasant! You're going to pay for that!" I said channeling my inner Azula. (_|_...to all of you who aren't fans of Avatar: The last Airbender)

He smirked and walked away. Infuriated and completely embarrassed I got off the floor and lunged at him, but he was way too quick. He grabbed my fist and twisted it. It felt like my hand would twist all the way around. I hissed and cussed as loud as I could.

"Alec! Unhand her!" said a very superior but bored voice.

Both Alec and I turned to face the third man on the man who had spoken. It was the sad looking one of the three. Will not sad but bored-utterly bored.

Alec obeyed him immediately and turned to bow in respect, "My apologies Master Marcus."

"You should know that is no way to treat a lady…" Marcus continued his monotone.

Just listening to his voice made me sleepy. I yarned in response.

Marcus glanced at me for a second, I smiled sheepishly. He didn't show any expression, he just went back to looking dead.

The room remained silent. I took that time to observe everything around me. The room was brighter, a few large cathedral windows with stained glass were open wide. I could see the Italian country side through the window. I could also see that the window was several stories up.

Shit, I could jump it and survive. I counted over twenty heads in the room, excluding the three throne men. They were dressed differently today. Most had on dark grey coats, while the minority had on long black cloaks, like Harry Potter.

"Ashley darling. I apologize for our behavior last evening. We were quite thirsty you see, and that has a very uncivil effect on us." Aro spoke finally. He really looked sorry, which made me suspicious.

"How do you know my name?" I sneered at him.

He chuckled, "Your friend, Sandy. From her memories."

I didn't respond I didn't know how to.

"I understand that you are very uncooperative when threatened or angry, so I'll make a proposition…" he smiled broadly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You really are stupid if you think I'm going to do anything for you. You sick pasty bastard."

A determined smile was plastered on his face, "For the life of your friends of course. Follow our rules and your friends will continue to exist."

I think I just growled. Before I could even think what I was doing I was running towards him with my claws outstretch.

And yet again, my advance was interrupted. Only this time it was by someone else.

Steel arms grabbed my waist and literally flipped me over their shoulder. But somehow I landed back on my feet and was backing the one I wanted to attack.

"Be careful Demetri!" Sneered Aro.

Ha, so I was some precious jewel to him or something.

I tried rushing back to attack him but this Demetri fellow blocked my advance. I just glimpse up at him and scowled. It was my dance partner from last night.

I pushed myself away from him and turned back to Aro.

"You already killed them you bastard!"

He smiled sweetly, "I was referring to the ones called, Jasco, Suki and Nekei…and concerning your _other friends_- they are not dead my dear." He grinned.

"What?" I asked with sudden hope.

"They are not dead Ashley. I realized last night, after you fainted, that your friends mean a lot to you. I want you one our side, so I must find ways to please you." He said calmly as he sat back in his princess throne.

"I-I saw you-." I began.

"You friends are immobilized at the present. You will be allowed to see them soon. But first, our proposition…" said Caius, the pasty pale hair one.

I closed my eyes and let a tear run down my cheek, "What do you want me to do?"

A thrilled laughter sounded throughout the room, "It's a simple thing really. Become like us…join our guards."

My eyes shot open but I held a straight face and nodded, "What do your guards do exactly?"

Aro smiled again, "You will find out soon enough. But first, there is something we need to finalize. Jane…" Aro said as he turned to one of the twins.

"Master…" the girl said as she stepped forward to stand beside me.

Aro glanced at me as if ordering Jane to do something. She slowly turned her entire body to face me, I mimicked her, sensing a threat.

Jane's subtle demeanor suddenly changed when a broad grin spread across her face. I might be crazy but I swear I suddenly felt an itch developing in my posterior. That was not a metaphor. Jane's grin changed into a frustrated glare, in response my nose tickled, so I scratched it.

Jane huffed and groaned, "She's a shield master." She said in a monotone and strutted back to stand next to the twin that man handled me.

"Excellent. Now, Ashley I assume you'll want to see your friends?" Aro said as he stood and approached me. Caius and Marcus stood as well and walked towards me.

I flinched away from him when he outstretched his hand for me to take it. But, strangely, knowing that he didn't kill my friends (but threatened to if I misbehaved) I wanted to take it. So I did.

He pulled my arm into his, wrapping it like he was walking me down the aisle. Now I don't have daddy issues, or mommy issues. If anything I have, or had an excellent relationship with my parents. So why did I take Aro's hands? He seemed powerful, and that power can be very seductive. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to join him in taking over the world; I just wanted to be powerful…

I didn't retract my arms when his cold palm began patting and rubbing my hands. It was sort of calming.

He smiled at me, since we were the same height. I grinned back at him. I glanced at the two other leaders, Caius looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, while Marcus looked…bored.

Aro began leading me out of the room, Marcus, Caius and black cloak followed.

He led me down a wide hallway, with doors on either side. I grew uncomfortable when we got into an elevator and it felt like it was going down.

"Where are they? In the dungeons?" I asked in a dull tone.

Aro and surprisingly Caius chuckled.

Caius responded to my quip, "We haven't found use for the dungeons in millennia."

My ears perked up, "You guys have dungeons? Coolness…"

What? You got to admit that's awesome.

The elevator dinged and we got off. We entered a large, marble floor, royal looking large oval foyer, with two hallways: one on the right the other on the left. We walked down the left. It seemed like we passed dozens of wooden double doors, until finally Aro stopped in front of one. He loosened my arm and gestured for me to enter.

I didn't give him a chance to breathe; I immediately shoved the doors open and ran in.

What I saw was slightly disturbing, but I cuss about that later. Two individuals stood over sandy, she was laying on an extravagant four post king sized bed. I rushed over and threw myself on the bed. I straddle her and bent in to peer down and her face. Her eyes were shot, she looked dead. Pale and immobile.

"Sandy?" I said almost quietly as I looked at her.

"She can't answer you. The venom as made her limp. She won't be responsive for three days." Said a woman standing beside the bed. She looked human.

"Venom?" I asked worriedly.

"It is how you're turned. Vampires possess venom that stuns our prey when we feed. But if the vampire that feeds stops, the venom will spread, creating a newborn vampire." Said the very human looking blonde woman. I've only known about vamps for like a few hours, but from what I saw, their pale and have red eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Sweetie…are you not human? We are you deluding yourself into thinking you are a vampire…"our prey"…psh…" I laughed as I got off of Sandy and just sat on the edge of the bed.

The girl glared. Aro dismissed her harshly and I smirked.

"So…is she in pain?" I asked sadly as I watched Sandy.

"Yes." Marcus said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to them, "Great! So where's Tyler?"

Aro gestured to the doors. Before leaving I looked back to Sandy and made my silent promise.

_They will pay…_

Tyler was no better. He had bruises and bite marks all over him. I fumed angrily when we left the 'nursery', as Aro so easily put it.

"When am I…you know…going to experience that?" I asked in a choke.

"We will teach you first. Our history and how we overcame our enemies. You must learn the rules and jobs that should be followed and completed." Aro said sternly when he led me towards the room I woke up in.

"Why not turn me and then teach me these things?" I asked confused.

"Recent events have shown us that by preparing an individual for the vampiric life they are less hostile as a newborn. More refined and in control." Aro mused with a smile on his face.

I nodded, "Whatever boss."

He smiled, "Heidi will be in your room. She will find you something to where and she will be your tutor, along with Demetri, Alec and Jane. They are some of our highest ranked guards and are more controlled. You are dismissed."

I cocked my head at him but smiled. He turned to leave, along with the others but then something struck me.

"Aro, wait! Why are the highest ranking guards teaching someone who isn't even a vampire? Don't I have to go through some tests or shit like that before I get taught that crap?"

Caius chuckled, Aro answered, "When you do become a vampire Ashley, you will be one of our highest guards…" he looked proud.

"Oh…and can you call me Ash please? Ashley sounds too…" I shivered, "Girly…"

I swear I saw Marcus roll his eyes.

"Of course…Ash…now go. Heidi is waiting…" and they were gone. Like seriously, they just, like, ran. They ran really fast!

He was right, Heidi was in the room. I guess I should call it my room.

* * *

**_It's a filler…short…but who cares…more will come soon…if you review!_**

**_More of a Volturi story…but the Cullens, of course will show up…after all…Ash will need their help….oooh spoiler, my bad._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I just watched "_****Catch that Kid****_". I really love that movie, can't ever get tired of it. It made me realize something though. Even at thirteen, Kristen had two guys fighting for her affection….LOL…You go girl!_**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers from the previous chapters. I hope this is to your liking. And sorry about all the mistakes in the previous and this chapter._**

**Copyright**:

For information of the city of Volterra, Italy:

_Wikipedia (of course)_

_Fortress and Town Walls, Volterra_

**Not much mentioned but you know the law!**

READ BELOW!

**WARNING****_: My plans have changed for the Volturi. You will see that later. I will change the summary as quickly as I can, so please forgive me. This isn't much information on what I plan to do, but you are smart people, you should figure it out by now. If not, you'll have to wait and see. I kindly ask those who've figured out the change to remain quiet and not mention your ideas in a review. I would appreciate a PM though._**

**_You will notice OOC characters, this is fanfiction so don't leave flames. If you do at least sign it so I could plead my case. I do not condone insolence, so if you have something bad to say, have the decency to sign it so I could defend myself._**

**_For this story's sake, Jane and Alec are seventeen. BECAUSE I SAID SO. Hope you aren't upset about this. I just wanted it so that they would get a glimpse at what a teenager life should be from ASH. If you see that I mentioned them to be 13, thenI apologize for this before hand!_**

**_Thank you._**

**_LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**Always open to ideas. Please feel free to suggest!**

**_Disclaimer: I own, as you know, nothing but my characters._**

* * *

**_-Chapter three-_**

I was nervous when I walked back into _my_ room. After all, Heidi and I didn't start off on the right foot.

Upon entering the room, I gasped. Why didn't I realize how huge it was? A house could fit in here. It was hexagonal, with three doors inside, sans the door I just walked through. The windows were like the ones in the throne room. All in all, the room looked like a queen lived here. I walked over to the large wooden royal-like doors that I assumed led to the balcony and paused before I tried to coax it open. It didn't budge.

"Do you think we are foolish human?" a very annoyed voice said from right behind me. I squeaked in surprise and turned to see an angry looking Heidi.

"Er…I just wanted to see the view…" I said innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at me but then walked pass me and pulled the doors open, "Here, your view." She said in a bored tone.

"Thanks." I muttered and walked pass her.

The view was, not surprisingly, breathtaking. The country side seemed to stretch on for miles until there was nothing else you could distinguish, but the horizon.

"Wow!" I said lamely as I braced onto the thick concrete railing.

"It is a beautiful place." Heidi commented as she came to stand beside me.

I openly gaped at her. She was dazzling. No, really. Like a diamond in the sun, or rather diamonds. Her skin shined and sparkled like someone implanted tiny crystals into each pore causing a beautiful reflective quality that was just amazing.

She sighed in content.

"That's what the sun does to vampires? You…sparkle?" I asked and held back a giggle when a thought came to mind.

She glared at me, "What is wrong with this?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I bursted into a fit of laughter only drunks could relate to.

"Its…just…gah…oh…wait…breathe…" I exhaled trying to regain my composure.

She snarled viciously and crouched in front of me.

I rolled me eyes and continued to giggle, "There's nothing wrong with women sparkling. But…dudes…" *insert snort like laughter*, "…that's so gay!"

My barking laughter was joined by Heidi's bell like laughter.

"I have to agree with you there."

"Oh, I can't wait to see the face on Tyler when he finds that out." I said wiping away a tear.

"Hm…let me guess. He's attempts to be a _mucho_ man?" Heidi said calmly and I nodded.

"Come on, let's get back inside." She sighed and walked back inside. I followed her in. I noticed how tightly she locked the balcony doors and how much locks were on it.

Hm…so they think I'm suicidal. Interesting.

She led me into the most exquisite bathroom I have ever seen. A mixture of gold and black littered the room, everything accenting each other perfectly.

"Take a bath while I go find you some clothes." Heidi said before she was gone.

I couldn't resist bouncing on my heels as I stripped and drew up the bath. Heidi returned too quickly. I didn't hear her enter, which was unsettling. I've always been conscious of my body and for good reason.

Albinism is not something you proudly display to the world and as a child I've experienced the worst kind of bullying that no one should endure. At age five, I had experienced my first bullying experience, which landed me in the hospital with a bleeding nose. I know now that defending yourself against bigger and stronger kids when you're just out of pre-school and had no friends to defend you could land you in immense pain. I shrugged the memory off. Couldn't do that for long though, Heidi inquisitive eyes were wide and concerned. Even beautiful ice queens had hearts, in a way.

I quickly grabbed a robe and wrapped myself tightly in it to hide the long scar that ran diagonally across my back. Middle school bullies were the worst. They saw my wholly white to silver hair and light purple eyes as freakish as I had found it at that time. Even though my skin was a creamy pale natural looking color, they still shunned me. I still wasn't sure how the disorder only affected the hair on my head and not my eyebrows or eyelashes, but I was glad for that fact. As I grew, people believed I had dyed my hair and used contacts. They rarely asked me about my oddity.

I caught Heidi's expression in the mirror but chose to ignore it. She didn't pry, thank heavens, she left the garment bag and shoe box beside the sink and left, locking the door behind her. I heard her shifting in the room. Remembering when I first woke up, how I had to strain my ears to hear movement, I therefore assumed that Heidi was generous enough to let me know she was out there. Clearly she has spent a lot of time around fellow women, she knew of the insecurities and fears a lot of them, including me, had.

My bath was quick, but only because I didn't like people waiting on me. I got out toweled dried myself and slightly damped hair and went over to the clothes. It seemed too expensive and slightly on the whorish side for just an everyday walk-about-a-castle.

I breathed deeply, thinking '_This is for my family'_. My mind couldn't help but drift while I pulled on the necessary undergarments and clothing, paying little attention to it, but I realized that I was now wearing a white silk puffy short sleeved shirt with black buttons, a short tight shiny black skirt that reminded me of something a street walker would wear, black pantyhose, and a almost knee high four inch heeled leather boots. I found the accessories rather strange but didn't want to offend Heidi's taste in fashion. Also, I was scared shitless that she would butcher me for commenting on it or make me walk naked. So, I tied the black tie around my neck loosely, leaving it out of the collar of the shirt, fitted the black studded belt around the skirt and pulled on the short black gloves and left the room. I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail while pushing the door open.

"Um…where's my clutch?" I asked the statue like woman backing the bathroom. Heidi stood examining the books in the book shelf.

She didn't turn to me to answer, "Do you honestly think that we would leave that with you when you could as easily call and alert someone about your whereabouts?"

I rolled my eyes at her placid tone, "Okay, **one**: I wouldn't because you would only end up killing the person I called, **two**: Even if I called, they would think I've lost my mind. _Oh, hey mom. I…uh…was kidnapped by power hungry vampires who want to turn me into one of them because I have an awesome brain that doesn't make people read my mind. Oh and their actually living at this amazing castle in Volterra, Italy._ Yeah that would go so well. Oh and **three**: I have agreed to this even though every fiber in my cereal is telling me that this is insane and that I should just throw myself out the window. But I'm afraid that your dear master might spite me and kill my family nonetheless and then I would have died for nothing. Even if I would probably be with them on the other side, I doubt they want their lives to end so cruelly. So I'm stuck here. And I intend to respect every law, rule, job and threat you people throw at me. Because I love my family and friends and would rather risk my life than theirs." I was fuming now.

"And also, I need my lip gloss. My lips are parched and I'm hungry beyond believe!" I breathed deeply to get back as much oxygen I lost in that very lengthy speech.

Somewhere in between my speech Heidi had turned around smiling slightly, "Your loyalty to your family is admirable. But unfortunately when you become a vampire, you'll lose that human quality."

Within a flash she was by the bed rummaging in the bed side drawer and back in front of me, with my lip gloss and cell phone in hand.

I stared at her through narrowed eyes and sneered, "It was a fucking test? You people are sick, brilliant, but sick!" I scowled and grabbed the items. I gingerly applied my lip gloss and threw it to the bed. It landed with a little bounce. I turned my attention to the phone and cringed when I saw the amount of miss calls and messages from my friends, still human ones that is.

I risked a cautious glance at Heidi, she wasn't paying attention to me or rather she wasn't showing that she was.

I scrolled through the messages and felt the heart wrenching knots forming in my stomach and throat. I've only been missing for the night and people knew something was wrong. I had a feeling that nana had something to do with the concern, she as a very perceptive and spiritual woman after all. She always knew when something wasn't right and didn't hold back her opinions. The one that resulted in my breakdown was the one from her.

* * *

**_Ashes honey, I don't know where you are and I'm so sorry that I'm not there with you. I realize that this might be a wasted effort and you may not be even reading this, but I want you to know. I love you so much my little fire eyes. And I will always be with you. Please baby, come home safe. I will pray every night until your safe return. And sweetie, if someone has taken you from me, I want you to tell them to go *_****bleep bleep bleeping bleepidy bleep bleep_* and get my *_bleeping_* granddaughter back to me or I'm going to find you and *_bleeping bleep_* you up with no remorse! _**

**_Ashley sweetheart, I love you so much. I know in my heart that you will be safe, for a very long time. Fight Ashes. Fight! _**

* * *

Before I knew it I was in the bathroom, disposing of my stomach's contents violently. When my body was sure it had removed everything in my stomach, I quivered to the side of the extravagant toilet. It didn't take me long to get back my dignity, I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth with the newly provided products.

I walked out the bathroom to see Heidi looking at the phone, she glanced up at me for a second and then the phone was crushed into pieces. I cringed and promptly objected to her idiotic actions.

"Master Aro will not want you to upset yourself over things that cannot be changed. If you want to have a remotely decent immortal life, you will have to let go of your human past and move on. If you go through the change feeling like your life is meaningless and hate everyone around you, you will be a very dangerous threat and I'm afraid that the Masters will not allow defiance. They _will_ end you."

"That would be a good thing." I muttered quietly to myself.

"So you are willing to sign the death warrants of your two friends as well? We will have no use for them if you are dead!" she glared animalistic. My glared was not so equally threatening.

"Enough of this childish behavior." A small voice said as the doors flung open. In strode Jane, Alec, Demetri and a taller more muscular man.

Heidi immediately obeyed. Something about the small Jane made her scared.

"Master Aro wants your lessons to begin immediately." Jane said as she exhaled, clearly bored.

I raised a hand and spoke before anyone said anything, "I have to eat. I am _human_ after all."

Everyone expect the twins laughed. No sense of humor those two.

"Come on. We'll go to Hanna to go find you something." Demetri said as he approached me with his hands outstretched.

I glared at his hand and scowled. I know my situation wasn't his fault but I needed to vent my anger.

The muscular man snickered at his _friend's_ clear annoyance at me.

I couldn't help but smile at the large threatening man. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it.

He walked over slowly to me, smiling flirtatiously all the while, taking my hands into his gently he leaned in and sniffed me.

Seriously, sniffed me. WTF?

I retracted my hands involuntarily and stumbled back. His barking laugh made me cringe.

"This dog of a man, is Felix." Heidi smirked and rolled her eyes.

He bowed respectfully, "A pleasure to be at service madam."

I felt my cheeks flush and I smiled defiantly, "These _services_, what do they entail exactly?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and grinned smugly. My heart fluttered in response to the handsome man.

"Anything you desire milady…" he said in a low husky voice as he leaned in and whispered it in my ear.

A delightful shiver ran down my spine and I couldn't help but giggled. I playfully stroked his arm, and his response was instant, he tensed suddenly and his eyes widened for a second before it went back to its collected mask.

"Well, I can see we will be very, _very_, close." I winked up at him and he grinned broadly.

He touched my chin with his large cold fingers and tilted my head up a bit and kissed my gently on the cheek. It didn't feel intimate; it felt like how I was with Tyler, close but not lovers.

"I believe that will be true." Felix said seductively. A sudden growl behind him made me cringe into him. Felix chuckled without looking behind him.

"How can I help you, Demetri?" he asked innocently as he turned to face the person he addressed.

I pecked around him to see Demetri glaring at Felix.

I rolled my eyes and stood I wasn't hidden by Felix's large hulking body anymore, "Can I go eat now?"

"Follow me." Jane sighed and walked out the room. I had a feeling she won't wait on me to I ran behind her.

* * *

"How can you eat that disgusting thing?" Jane sneered from her seat opposite me at the receptionist's desk in the front. Hanna had taken a while to get the lovely beef burger and large coke, wasn't the healthiest meal but it would do. Hanna, the human that deluded herself into thinking that she was immortal, was ignoring us, seeing that she was busy on her computer.

I smiled at the small Jane, "You do know that humans are far nastier, don't you. The diseases that we carry." I shivered dramatically, "At least I won't get mad cow disease from this. You guys are at risk of getting so many blood related diseases, I feel sorry for you."

"Human diseases, in fact, no disease or sickness affects us." Jane smiled smugly.

I couldn't help but smile at the seventeen years old looking vampire, "You are a very pretty young woman you know. You should smile more sweetie." I said to her before taking another bite of the burger.

Jane's face fell to a scowl, "I smile when I see fit."

"Little girls should smile." I teased then took a gulp of coke.

She snarled at me, "I am not a child. I was born 815 AD."

I waved her fury of nonchalantly, "You but you look sixteen, so you're a child."

Jane's innocent looking eyes changed into one of fury. She clearly didn't like people calling her a child or anything that made her less adult. It was like she still had the persona as every sixteen year old out there.

"Sister." Came a calm voice from behind me. I didn't need to turn to know it was Alec. Jane's glare lightened a bit. It calmed entirely when Alec placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

He turned his smiling young face to me, "The Masters would like your lessons to start soon."

I nodded and took one final bite at the burger and finished off my coke, patted my mustard covered lips and threw the wrappers and bottle away in Hanna's trash bin.

She didn't bother hiding her hatred.

I scoffed at her, "What is your problem?"

She glared at my bluntness and was about to open her mouth but with the twins' attention to her she quickly flushed and ducked her head.

Alec threw his arm over Jane's thin shoulders and my taller one and led us away without as much as a good bye to Hanna.

"She wants to be like you, doesn't she?" I whispered down to him as we walked down the wide royal hallway.

He smirked, "They all dream to be like us. But none are actually changed."

I shrugged his arm off, "So you dispose of them like trash when they are deemed useless?"

His smile fell but Jane answered, "The Volturi are seen as royalty in the vampire world. We cannot have any flimsy useless human like those _women_ turning just because we hired them. They are aware of the slim possibility of turning but yet they deceive themselves into believing that they are special." She scoffed through her malicious smile.

"Why? What's wrong with being **_normal_**?" I demanded angrily stopping in my tracks.

My answer came from behind me.

"Because child, we must possess power, to keep our kind under control. If we add a simpleton vampire to our ranks it would be a waste, of _resources_ if you will."

I turned to see Caius, walking slowly towards us. He looked like he was floating on air.

"But how do you know if someone is worthy?" I asked gingerly, and he smiled, but a very small smile that was almost invisible.

"How were you deemed _worthy_ child?" he asked in a very condescending tone.

I thought about that, Aro not being about to read my mind, through his touch and that staring thing Jane did, it didn't work on me.

"My _shielding_?" it came out more of a question when I glanced at Jane but turned my attention back to Caius.

"Exactly." He said, gesturing for us to walk together, "You might want to know of our history before we get into the details of the _gifted_ ones. Jane, Alec, you are dismissed."

The two bowed respectfully and was gone in seconds. I couldn't help but gawk at the spot that they had just stood.

Caius clearing his throat impatiently made me jump and follow him fruitfully.

We went down the hall, after a few turns and twist we wounded up in a round foyer-like room, which had a large stairway, and a visible over head balcony. I followed him up the stairs and down another hall, until he finally paused in front of large wooden double doors that were intricately carved like most structures in the castle. Two guards stood in front of the doors and didn't paused, instead they opened the large doors and bowed respectfully, to Caius of course.

They both eyed me hungrily, and it wasn't the hunger that I would have preferred. I nodded politely but held my lips in a tight line and followed Caius into the large room. It was by far larger than my new bedroom, with book shelves on all walls except the one with six large cathedral windows. With high faulted ceilings the shelves were equally tall. The roof ceiling was mesmerizing, with ancient paintings that looked like it was done by Michelangelo. I only assumed it was him due to the most of the paintings being nude men, with only a tiny olive leaf to hide their manhood.

I was so transfixed with the ceiling I hadn't even greeted the others in the room.

A small chuckle made my head snap back down.

"It is beautifully done, won't you say?" Aro said smiling broadly from his large armchair, where a thick book laid on his lap.

"Yes. It looks similar to the work in the Sistine Chapel. Marvelous." I said nervously biting my lips as my eyes drifted back up.

"Well if it didn't then I would be quite upset. It was done by the same artist."

My eyes opened widely and my jaws dropped.

"Michelangelo did this? The same Michelangelo that did the Pietà? How did-…uh…damn." I exhaled in jubilance.

Aro laughed brightly, "You're parents raising you does not disappoint." He said jokingly. I held back the tears and joked as well, there was no other way to handle my loss.

"It was my grandparents actually. And attending a very elite boarding school for four years does have its influences."

He didn't comment on that, he just continued to smile.

I didn't hear the door close behind me or Marcus, who sat in a chair backing us, not saying much.

"So, Ash, what is it that brings you here?" Aro asked so politely I almost forget I hated him, almost.

"Caius thought that it would be a good thing if I heard the history of the Volturi."

Aro's eyes hardened a bit when I addressed Caius by his name. Guess that's something I should avoid doing, but calling them master made me feel like a slave.

"Brother, you surprise me with your concern for the human girl." Aro said amused to his brother, who didn't answer him.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far to say _concern_." I said wryly.

Aro smiled as he got up and set the book on the large wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Come dear, I believe visual aids assist humans in remembering things. Although, I am not sure you will remember everything when your change is complete."

He said while leading me through some other doors in the room.

"The change will affect my memory?" I asked calmly. Somehow this made me feel a little better.

"Not entirely, but human memories will be difficult to remember." He said while he continued to walk down another hallway.

We were toe in toe when we got to another set of doors, but instead off another room, we entered a far longer hallway, that had large ancient paintings and statues of all kinds.

He stopped in front of a rather old and musky looking painting, but it looked well preserved, of himself, his _brothers, _and three extraordinarily beautiful women beside them –one fair haired and the two other dark haired.

"I, along with Caius, Marcus and our wives, founded the Volturi. I was turned in Greece, over three millennia ago; this is where we began organizing ourselves. We formed alliances with many _talented_ vampires of our kind. After we were sure that we had enough strength…" I noticed how he used the word _strength_ instead of _power_, which I knew was what he meant, "…we relocated here, Volterra. We continued to grow. Upon the realization of the original ruling Romanian coven's deception in allowing humans knowledge of us, we usurped their rule and took on the responsibility of all the other vampire covens. It took us about a century to finally defeat them though, they were persistent." He smiled deviously, and I inwardly cringed.

I stared at the painting for a minute and found my eyes staring at two very calm and welcoming blood red eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Aro, but who is that women?" I asked pointing to the gentle eyed brunette standing beside Marcus.

Aro sighed audibly, which he had no need to do but he did it anyway. Something in the sigh sounded forced though.

"Didyme. She was my younger sister and Marcus's mate. Until she was abducted and killed by a still _unknown_ assailant."

Why was he putting emphasis on that particular word, 'unknown', that left me baffled? I'd have to think about this later.

"I am sorry for both of your loss." I ducked my head trying to avoid his strange eyes.

"Thank you dear. Now, where was I?" he continued to walk without pausing at another painting.

"The defeat of the Romanian coven…" I offered.

Hey, I was a sucker for history, no matter what kind.

"Thank you again darling. We defeated the Romanians. But there was still another threat to our peaceful existence, the Egyptian coven. They were not very conspicuous in their feeding habits, so naturally to avoid exposure, we eliminated that threat as well, but we left the two leaders alive. Maybe in the future you can meet them. We have ruled the vampire world for over 25 century and only face four dangers that threatened our stability in the world. Our _rules_ must be followed and obeyed, for the wellbeing of all our kind. Don't worry child, you will be taught them, eventually." He turned to me then and looked at me through possessive eyes.

"_Eventually_? I thought—"

"We need to make sure that you are as talented as we hope. I have sent for an old friend who can assist in the matter. We expect him soon. Until then, you can learn as much as you like about our life."

"Right, because when it all comes down to the end, it wouldn't matter if I'm not _talented_ and know your secrets. All you have to do is kill me and be done with it." I couldn't hold back the glare I sent him.

He patted my cheek affectionately, "_If, _which I doubt unlikely, you are found talentless, then maybe you can stay as our secretary."

I looked him up and down venomously and snarled my response, "I'd rather you kill me now rather than later."

* * *

**_How did you like?_**

**_Please review._**

**_Hope you read the Author's note above, it's important._**

**_Suggestions?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Well, wasn't that a lovely conversation between Aro and me…

After he politely 'dismissed' (detest that word) me, I nodded and all but bolted down the same hallway.

I tried to remain nonchalant about my current situation but unfortunately I was blessed with my father's short temper – which usually led me into a breaking shit tantrum. To add to this I was completely lost, in a castle filled with blood sucking vampires.

Then it hit me, I shouldn't be miserable about this. Nana always said I'm destined to do things for beyond my imagination. And this was one of those things. After all, I was chosen to join the vampire police! This was strangely satisfying to my ego. I am-was a business major after all, we tend to crave power. I couldn't help the smug grin pulling at my features, thinking _I'm a higher class of humans_.

So there I was, practically skipping down the hall, like big bird on acid (cringe at memory of Sesame street parody), when a painting caught my eyes. It was sort of hidden behind another naked man statue, but it was still hung and well kept. I skidded to a halt and approached the picture, fighting the urge to cover the statues privates.

Seriously, what happened to the olive leaf?

Four men stood on a balcony looking down at their _adoring_ fans. I instantly recognized the three stooges (Aro, Caius and Marcus) but the golden hair and eyes man was foreign to me. I propped one hand on my hip and the other I held to my chin, in thinker mode.

"Carlisle Cullen." Came a rather abrupt but kind voice from behind me.

I didn't even bother gasping; I just held still but eventually looked at the person behind me.

"Demetri, right?" I asked turning my gaze back to the kind golden eyes in the painting.

"Yes."

He came to stand beside me; I felt his gaze on me but refused to look at him. I felt that annoying tickle run up my spine and I wasn't too keen on it, after all, the only person that had that affect on me was Dante, and I could never see him again. I closed my eyes for a second and sighed in frustration, remembering the last interaction Dante and I had. I couldn't suppress the giggle when I remembered I kicked his glory parts – what a way to remember someone.

"What do you find humorous?" Demetri asked with a smile clear in his voice.

I stared into those golden eyes again and felt calm. Wow, a painting of this person did that. Now don't go thinking something else, he reminded me of my grandpa, as strange as that sounds, with the same shade of blonde hair, only gramps eyes were a subtle but kind light brown.

Realizing that I didn't reply to his last two comments I shook my head, "Just remembering an old friend. He," I pointed to Carlisle Cullen, "reminds me of my grandfather. They both have kind eyes."

I felt a sudden tensing in the air, not even sure why, but I glanced at Demetri. He looked just as motionless as the naked statue behind him. But I got to say; even with clothes on he's way yummier to look at.

"Is something wrong?" I asked a bit concerned when I saw Demetri recovering from a glare – not directed at me. He was staring right at Carlisle Cullen, which made me worried.

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding with his coven a decade ago. It still seems unresolved in some eyes." He said with no emotion.

"Like yours? What did they do?" I turned my whole body to face him now.

"I have no problem with them. But, let us keep that as our little secret. As to what they did, maybe you should ask Jane, she seems to have set her mind on her own little scenario." He chuckled lightly.

"He and his…coven, are vampires?" I asked glancing back at the painting.

"That they are." He said simply.

I exhaled in frustration he knew what I wanted to know; the mischievous glint in his deadly red eyes told me so.

"Then why are his eyes that color?" I asked in an annoyed huff.

"It is due to his diet choices. He chooses to defile his lips and deny his nature by feeding on the blood of animals." He said nonchalantly.

"ANIMALS? Any kind?" I gasped.

"Apparently so."

My breath hitched when I saw a disturbing image of this peaceful looking man sucking on a kitten or puppy. But…

"So when I…"

"You'll be drinking from humans Ashley. It makes you far stronger."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I will not be killing innocent people you pull out from a night club. That's barbaric!"

"It is our nature. You will not be able to control yourself. For the first few years you will be animalistic and savage, ruled by your thirst. And the only thing you'll crave is humans." He said trying to sound frank, but I heard the sadness in his voice.

"So what you're saying is that after this _change_, I'd be a monster, until I can control myself? How would I be any used to you people if I'll be like that? I don't see the logic in changing me at all? If I can do this as a human, why not keep me this way? How do you even know if or when I become a…yeah…that I'd still be able to do this? I don't…" I shook my head and walked away from him.

But the weirdo followed me and kept pace.

"Aro told you that you aren't the only one like this. There was another human like you –well you may be more powerful but we'll have to wait to confirm this- the other human was turned and now she possesses a power that can block any mental attack on her, while covering those around her."

I stumbled a bit when I heard this but the darling Demetri steadied me, "You're saying that she can protect others with her…shield? Will I be able to do that?"

"We will finalize that tomorrow." He said pushing me along the halls.

I just nodded and fought back a yarn, realizing how little I slept for the past two days.

"You are tired. Come, I'll take you to your chambers." And he guided me out of the hallway.

"Thanks." I mumbled quietly and followed him to my room.

[**This part is Heidi, Demetri and Felix teaching her everything she needs to know. If you know about the Volturi (everything i.e.) you can move forward.]**

I was awake before anyone had the opportunity to be rude and drag me out of bed. Sometime during the night several garment bags and show boxes were brought to my room. I dressed in a dark red silk blouse tucked into a black dress pants and a cropped black blazer and a simple pair of red ballerina flats.

My darling teachers (Heidi, Demetri and Felix) arrived not too long after. The greetings were faint and hardly there so I kept my mouth shut most of the time. My lessons were kept in a vast library, far larger than the one the leaders were in, with similar ancient architecture and details. I was seated in a very comfortable armchair, listening to my teachers rattle on about the Volturi's royalty status and what it meant to be a high ranking guard.

I sighed in boredom, "uhh…Aro already enlightened me about the histories, so can we move on?"

Heidi growled in frustration, "Can you stop interrupting me?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make it easier on you." I comment as I sat back in the chair.

"Fine. So what do you know so far?" Heidi challenged with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "The Volturi act as royalty in the vampire world. You lay down the law and make sure it is followed. It's the largest coven. Founded about 3Ks ago by Aro, Marcus and Caius along with their wives…seek talented vampires…yada yada yada. Something about four challenges faced. I'm assuming two of which are the defeat of the Romanian and Egyptian wars."

"You assumed correct. The two remaining would be the defeat of the immortal children and the werewolves."

"W- were…what? Werewolves are real? What the hell?" I almost shout through my panic.

They found this funny.

"There are only a few running around Europe and they know better than to challenge us again." Felix smirked.

I rubbed my temples to ease the full blown migraine.

After they told me a bit more about the werewolves and immortal children –with gory details – they moved on to the laws.

There were several that ALL vampires HAD to obey, in order to keep the vampire society a secret. It was all quite fascinating, besides the fact that disobeyers were usually put to death. I don't oppose the death sentence but the victims should be given a chance to redeem their mistakes or prove their innocence, if they had any.

The rules were simple, and honestly I agreed with all of them.

-Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains disposed of and territory had to be changed often.

-No creation of immortal children, due to lack of self control and threat of exposure

-Dealing with Children of the Moon (aka wolfmen), except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited.

-False witness, regardless of intent, is forbidden. Now this was crappy to me…

-No munching on the townies of Volterra.

-Attention **should not** be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in sunlight, because of their sparkly oomph.

-Newborn vampires **must** be trained before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt wildly, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. You heard vampie parents? Deal with your shit!

-Rebellion against the Volturi is prohibited. Fat luck to the idiot who tries that.

They went on to vent about the leaders and their wives and then the guards, which led to explanation of gifts and how all the guards were exceptionally talented.

_'The Volturi guard is a group of vampires with powerful capabilities. The present day Volturi guard currently stands at nine permanent members and a number of more transitory guard members. Each guard member wears a cloak, whose color is an indication of their status/ranking; the darker its shade is, the more valuable that vampire is considered. The transitory guard members wear the gray cloaks while the nine permanent members wear the darker cloaks. Jane and Alec have the second darkest cloaks, while Chelsea's is almost the pure black of the leaders.'_

_'Their most powerful members are the twin vampires: __Alec__, who can cut off all senses of a person, and __Jane__, who can implant an illusion of pain into a target's mind. Though their talents are merely an illusion, they have made the Volturi untouchable.'_

_'Though the Volturi guard mostly consists of gifted vampires, there have been exceptions. If a physically imposing vampire impresses the Volturi, he will be invited to join them as a warrior.'_

**[^Copyright – Twilight Saga Wiki-****à****cuz I was too tired to actually write back this crap!^]**

So basically, Aro is a seeker of power and he gets what he wants by manipulating other vampires. If it wasn't for his jewel Chelsea, I would assume that the Volturi would be in shambles. They led me back to my room and dumped several rather large and old musty looking books on my as they darted out the room.

**_'Investigations of the sudden disappearance of the three Americans tourists have seized after police officials found the burnt remains of several bodies in an burnt building not too far from where the three disappeared...evidence of their belongings on the night were found...the families of these individuals are in mourning and wish to not be disturbed...a memorial service will be held on...'_**

**_Click_**

"What the hell? I was watching that Heidi!" I shouted at the stupid psycho vampiress.

"I don't particularly care. You have a lesson scheduled." she said and crushed the remote in her gentle looking hands. Damn, looks are effing deceiving.

I huffed and fell back on my bed, "Argh! Why? It doesn't even make sense for me to learn all this crap if there's a chance that I might forget it all when I..."

"I'm following orders. So stop whining like a child. Is this how you expect to help your useless friends?" psycho bitch said walking towards a recently added bookcase and plucked out a book.

I sat up suddenly, "While we're on the subject. It's been almost a month and I still haven't gotten a chance see my friends."

She stayed quiet for a while.

I heard her inhale sharply before she turned to face me, "It isn't the right time to see them. As I told you in a previous lesson, when someone is first turned they become...animalistic and their bloodlust is always uncontrollable. If you're human and your 'friends' get wind of your scent, you'll be nothing but a tempting bag of blood to them and they 'will' kill you. The masters will not take that risk. You will see them until you are a vampire, depending on your obedience."

That was a long speech.

"And when exactly will your masters agree to change me? Hm?"

"When they see fit."

"Wrong answer!" I grumbled and got off the bed and marched towards the door.

Heidi was in front of me instantly, glaring down at me. A week ago I would have cringed away from her, but I've gotten used to their red eyes and hostile behavior, as disturbingly wrong as that sounds.

"Where are you going?" she said in a threatening voice.

"For a walk. I've been in this room for the past week and I am bored. Now, get out of my way." I may have been over doing the master's pet thing lately but can you blame me?!

I realized a while after a got here that Aro and his brothers me differently. They treated me like their shiny new toy and would blow a gasket if any of their guards were a bit too rough with me. So I played it to my advantage and was rude to any vampire who pissed me off enough.

She narrowed her eyes but stepped aside, "We are expecting visitors today, so stay away from the throne room, in fact, don't set found in the wing."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I waved her off and skipped out the room. This place was really a bust. I wasn't allowed out of the castle, I couldn't see my friends, the only contact I had with anything close to being human, was my lessons and weekly meetings with the brothers. I refused to call them master. Aro wasn't pleased about that. He tried getting Chelsea to 'convince' me to feel closer to everyone, but it clearly didn't work. You'd think after their confrontation with the Cullen clan (yes I know about the Bambi killing vamps) and their vampire with the shield, Aro would know better than to even try using Chelsea against me.

Neither of the brothers was too pleased when I didn't run into their arms and hugged them. Apparently that's what Chelsea was aiming for. It didn't surprise me that neither she nor Jane particularly liked me. Heidi was different I guess, she tolerated me and would even laugh at my idiotic attempts at jokes.

I was so deep in thought, skipping down the hall like a five year old, I didn't pay much attention to the slowly approaching unknown vampire, who had a crazed look in his eyes. When I saw his lips curl up at the corners I knew this wasn't going to end well. One or both of us was going to die. If he attacked me and I died, then Aro would sentence him to death. If he attacked me and I lived, Aro was going to sentence him to death.

Before I try to reason with him, he sprung forward and I shut my eyes and froze. Just when I started to repent and prepare for my death, I heard something collide. Through all the snarling and cursing, I knew that one of the guards probably got him but I kept my eyes shut.

When the snarling finally stopped my eyelids flew up, I assessed the scene in front of me and frowned, nothing was out of place and I could have sworn that I heard something crack. The only thing I saw now was Santiago and Dimitri standing firm and looking at me curiously.

"She didn't scream…" Santiago said glancing at Dimitri.

"She's been here a month now San. I think she's gotten used to vampires." Dimitri grinned and winked at me.

I scoffed and folded my arms in front of me. Dimitri was too much of a flirt. I usually tolerated him but I was almost killed only two seconds ago and he's trying to flirt.

Santiago approached me cautiously and held up a hand, probably to show that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Who was that?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"A guest."

"Oh, is he the vampire that was supposed to visit weeks ago to make sure I have a power?"

"No. That would be Eleazer._ He_ declined Aro's invitation." Dimitri said suddenly, then gestured for me to follow him. Santiago just trailed behind.

"He's rather brave. Isn't he afraid that Aro might send you guys to get him?" I snickered.

"He's in league with the Olympian clan."

"Oh." I nodded and didn't say anything else.

"Come, I will take you to your room and you'll wait there until the Masters summon you. They will want to make sure you are alright." Dimitri said as he hurried me to my room.

"We cannot take the risk!" Aro said in a low but commanding tone.

"Do you think she is ready brother?" Caius asked without moving a muscle.

"Yes. Shall we vote?" Aro asked turning slightly to Caius. Marcus remained silent throughout the conversation, and so did I. It was only those three and I in the study.

The brothers held each others' hands as they stood in a circle facing each other. In less than three seconds they released each others' hands and faced me.

Aro smiled, while Caius looked somewhat excited and Marcus, was Marcus.

I sighed, "So I'm going to be turned. When?"

Aro stepped closer to me and smiled brighter, "Now."

* * *

I couldn't hold in the screams, the fire was too much. My limbs had giving up fighting maybe an hour ago. All I was aware of right now was the fire that burned through my body. Time didn't matter, I lost track of it the moment Aro's sharp teeth touched my neck. I thought I would have been able to suppress the screaming but boy was I wrong. I didn't care where I was, all I knew was nothing could make me comfortable. Not even a bed with twenty mattresses piled upon each other. This was torture.

I screamed and screamed and tried to trash about, to no avail. My voice finally broke and gave up on me. The only sounds that left my lips were whimpers and painful moans. At this point my heart was trying to force its way out of my body. But I was glad for the thumping sound. It was the only thing I was certain was real. With my eyes shut tight, I listened to it bet like a jack rabbit on steroids and I waited.

It may have been an eternity later until I felt the burn fade away and my heart finally stopped. I could make out sounds in the room around me, new scents, some sweet and some neutral. The hushed voices surrounded me, but I ignored them as I slowly opened my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner...**

Soo**ooo... you like?**

**Reviews of all nature welcomed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"How splendid!" Ash said in a nasal voice, her attempt at mocking Aro. She had just returned from her weekly lessons with the brothers and she was recalling Aro's hyper attitude towards her progress.

Five months had passed since her arrival and change and she hadn't been able to see her friends yet.

_'Be on your best behavior and you will be able to see them_.' Aro had said simply after smiling his too sweet to be real smile. So, Ash obeyed his 'demand' she didn't break anything when he pissed her off, she drank the blood from the humans that were brought to her room and she pretending to feel at peace with her dilemma.

It wasn't all bad though. She was enjoying her new found strength, and senses. It all seemed surreal, until she had to kill someone. She wasn't allowed to feed in the feeding room with the other mature guards since she would most likely rip one of their arms off, so all her meals were brought to her. She did try to resist the call of the sweet torture, but eventually the thirst won over, much to Aro's pleasure. However, she wasn't sadistic about it. She killed them first, snapping their neck quickly. The blood wasn't as delectable, but it eased the annoying burn in her throat.

Her 'gift' had not been finalized yet, so Ash made a special effort to not make the brothers see her unworthy. The 'gift testing' would be done tomorrow. Aro was awaiting some 'special' guests before it occurred. You'd think he would learn after the last 'guest' he had here. The poor vampire was almost executed because of his primal nature. Ash begged to let him stay alive, not wanting to be the reason for an immortal's death. Her pleading won Aro over, when she pointed out that she wouldn't have been turned sooner if he (the guest) hadn't been a catalyst and she would have most likely committed suicide (LIES) due to her depression.

'Damn show off!' Ash sneered as she paced her vast room, with a thick book in her hands. Aro was only interested in rubbing his power into the face of the vampire community.

As she read the ancient text, she thought of the possibility of her not having a gift. That would be the death sentence of her and her friends. The realization made her halt in her steps.

A light knock on the door brought Ash out of her reverie. She was at the door and opening it in a blur of colors. Standing rigidly at the other side was a female vampire, Ash recognized to be one of the transitory guards. She was never given the names of these guards and she wondered if they knew how little their 'masters' thought of them and if they even cared. After all, being a part of the Volturi was an honor.

"Master Marcus wishes to speak with you." the female said and turned abruptly, leaving as soon as her message was delivered.

"Thank you!" Ash shouted after her, knowing that she would hear me even if she whispered.

Throwing the book effortlessly towards the bed, it landed with a light thud, Ash hurried out of the room, having memorized the castle by now, she ghosted towards Marcus's chambers.

Marcus usually kept to himself, only holding a full conversation with his brothers and rarely spoke to Ash directly, so she was slightly worried as to why he would request her. Marcus's chambers were separated from the others, and surrounded by libraries or rooms filled with art. While Caius and Aro's chambers were in the towers along with their wives.

Ash knocked lightly on the doors, after nodding to the two sentinel guards standing outside. The large wooden double doors swung open to reveal Marcus, standing stoically like the pained statue he always resembled. It appeared like the doors opened on their own and Ash had to suppress a dramatic shiver from escaping.

"You requested me?" She asked and kept her eyes up, looking directly into his dull red ones.

He nodded, "Come in Ashley." he turned to the two guards, "You are dismissed." he said in a low but stern tone, showing that they had no other choice but to leave.

As ash moved into the strangely neat room, Marcus shut the doors quietly and moved to guide her into his private study. He gestured for her to take a seat in one of the ancient burgundy armchairs, when she did; he occupied the one opposite her.

They sat there looking at each other for several minutes, perfectly content with the silence. It wasn't that often, since her arrival that Ash was allowed the privacy of just sitting in silence, allowing her mind to roam.

Marcus finally released a slow steady breath, for comfort rather than necessity, "Ashley, you are not content with being here..."

Ash looked away; "No." was her simple answer. Of all the brothers, Marcus, she could relate to. They had both experienced loss, hers not has intense as his, but she knew that he would understand to an extent, why it was hard for her to feel complete in the castle of Volterra.

"I cannot make any promises. But it will get better. Over time." Marcus never said much, but when he did, he said things with meaning. Ash knew he was referring to when she would be reunited with her friends.

She nodded, "Is that all you want to tell me?"

A get to the point kind of girl, Ash was always this way.

"If your power is not evident in this life, I will not allow Aro or Caius's request to destroy you."

"Why?" Ash asked a little shocked and scared. She hated being used as a ploy, and if that was Marcus' reason for saving her, she would rather die.

"You are talented Ashley. Whether it is in your will to stand up to...'pasty old bastards'...or you're shielding, you will be an exceptional addition to our ranks." he offered with the ghost of a smile.

"Thank you...Mast...Marcus." she tried to show her respect for him, but couldn't allow herself to call anyone Master.

"You may call me brother. If you are uncomfortable with referring to me as Marcus or Master. I never truly understood why my brothers requested to be called 'masters'. Perhaps they refuse to see the world as it is now. Free." he said and Ash recognized the sadness in his statement. She wondered if he too, like herself, was held here against his will because of Aro's greed. If so, she felt sorry for him, he didn't even know why he felt this way, it was all because of Aro's favorite little nymph Chelsea.

A plan began to form in Ash's mind, she doubted it would work, or if it would do any good, but she was willing to try. If her shield proved to shield others, she would help Marcus through his pain, shielding him form Chelsea long enough so he could make a decision for himself.

"Thank you…brother." Ash smiled and closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of having a friend in this hell hole.

Her teachers, Felix, Demetri and the twins, were just that, her teachers, forced to teach an annoying newborn the rules and ways of vampires. She didn't consider them friends and she doubted they saw her that way. They were colleagues, and that was the end of it.

Marcus nodded at the acknowledgement and stood from his seat, dismissing Ash and going back to his brooding.

Ash smiled as she strolled down the hall, nodding to each of the guards she passed. They stood along the walls, looking like the statues beside them. The entire castle was a dark place, Ash realized. Kept so to not allow any sunlight to enter the castle. A memory of the movie "Beauty and the Beast" crossed her mind, and she chuckled.

The dark didn't bother her, in her human life, the shadows casted unto her made her feel normal, her striking white hair and violent to purple eyes, never caused anyone to do a double take in the darkness.

A few minutes later and Ash was in her master bathroom, looking at herself in the large crystal clear mirror. She truly looked albino with her long straight silver white hair, deep red eyes and alabaster skin. She frowned at her reflection and played with the tips of her hair. The simple action seemed to bring back a whirlwind of emotions as a memory of her mother and aunts scolding her for cutting her hair into a pixie cut.

'Your hair is your beauty!' her mother had shouted as her aunts nodded angrily.

'Men don't like women who look like men…' one of her aunts had commented.

These memories were all fuzzy, but the voices rang clear in her head. Maybe it was her imagination but she truly hated that memory. She was fourteen at the time, of the drastic haircut, and was seeking a change from her forced preppy persona. So, along with the support of her grandfather, she cut it. The altercation between her mother and herself was the straw that broke the camel's back. A month later Ash moved in with her grandparents. But it didn't seem to bother her mother. Her father was a little testy after, but since they were his parents he didn't say much, instead he agreed to pay all her tuitions and expenses, in order to compensate for allowing whatever emotional abuse Ashley had suffered because of his lack of presence in her life.

With a swift movement, Ash found and pulled the scissors through her now keratinized to the extreme hair. The fast movement and force of impact was all it took to cut the long hair off. As she clipped and chipped, her smile grew into a grin. Before the minute passed, Ash's hair was cut into a medium length bob.

'This should help in my combat lessons…' she thought as she cleaned the hair away and went back to her reading.

…

**Ash's POV**

Later that night, Heidi entered my chambers, with a plump middle aged man strolling confidently behind her. I quirked an eyebrow up at her in question and narrowed my eyes at the pleased look on the man's face behind her. My room was always kept dark, mostly because I didn't have need for light, and I preferred to not waste energy.

At vampire speed, Heidi explained with a malicious smile, "A child trafficker, I thought you'd enjoy this a bit. When you're done, come down to the feeding room. Enjoy." She sing-songed the last word, long and slow enough so the human could hear.

I kept my eyes low, but surveyed the man as he approached my bed, which I was conveniently sitting on the edge. He squinted his eyes and leaned forward silently to get a better look at me. My hatred for his profession won over the unbearable thirst as the bag of alcohol polluted blood moved closer to me. He was the cliché of everything evil, for a human, from the way his greedy eyes travelled along body to the way he immediately unzipped his pants.

My silence most have fooled him into thinking I was an innocent unwilling sex worker because he reached forward and attempted to grab the back of my head. My hands snapped to his wrist instantly and the crunching sound of his bones snapping and grinding against each other brought some peace to my mind, as I thought of the amount of lives this man ruined. But, he was still a human, and he had someone out there who loved him, maybe. I prolonged his death long enough for him to beg God's forgiveness and repent.

I casually made my way to the feeding room, after instructing the sentinels to get rid of the body. I moved through the castle silently, approaching the screams emitting from the feeding room. I'd held my breath the moment the sweet scent began to waft towards me, not sure I'd be able to control myself enough and resist pulling someone's arm off. That experience from my first few feedings were enough to last an eternity.

Entering the room, through a narrow door hidden behind a statue, I doubt many of the others new about this door, but if their initiation process was like mine, where they were forced to read details of the castle to a T, they probably did. Heidi stood not too far away from the door, holding up a half-awake large woman, I quickly made my way to her. With a smile polite smile, she handed the woman over to me.

…

I stood in the center of the throne room, facing the brothers. The guards stood around me, some falling into the shadows and the higher ranking guards stayed within hands reach. Demetri and Felix stood to my sides, each ready to grab one of my arms if I lunged for Aro, again.

My head was held high as I awaited the judgment the Stooges would pass on me. Renata stood behind Aro, in her usual place, while Jane, Alec and Chelsea stood facing me, forming a barrier between the brothers and I. The two females tried their best not to glare, but that could be classified as an epic fail. Alec, however, looked emotionless and bored as he channeled his inner emo, giving Marcus a run for his money.

Aro's guest stood to the side, further away than the higher ranked guards but closer than the shadows that blended with the dark wall. They all looked at me expectantly, like they were expected some amazing power like shooting lasers out my eyes or atomic fart.

Aro's voice drew everyone's attention back to him, "Welcome, guests. You are here today to witness the initiation of our newest guard member, Ashley Turner. So, shall we begin?"

He looked towards me and I gave a nervous nod.

"Chelsea." Aro's demand rang clear and a sudden tickling sensation ran along my spine. It wasn't something I like feeling, so with a slight frown the sensation was gone and as abruptly as it disappeared, Chelsea squeaked with excitement and turned to embrace Jane in a tight hug. It would seem she cupped a feel as well. Interesting…

A minute later Chelsea was shaking off the confusion and Jane was hissing at her.

"This is not the time for foolishness Chelsea." Caius all but shouted at the manipulator.

"I…wasn't…It wasn't my intention Master…" she stammered out. Only Caius had the ability to make an immortal stammer.

Aro seemed to believe her. He stretched out his hand, which she took immediately.

Either Aro was naturally dramatic or he was truly surprised or confused, because he cocked his head to the side and his eyes moved from Chelsea to me.

"Jane." Was Aro's only words as he let Chelsea fall back into ranks.

Again, as Jane's eyes focused on me, she smiled and a familiar tingling in the back of my head started, not uncomfortable, just showing its presence. Spidey senses?

A sudden cry of pain escaped Jane's lips and she crumpled to the ground, writhing and thrashing like a headless chicken. Alec was beside her kneeling immediately as the throne room erupted in whispers.

Several eyes turned to me, but I was more focused on staring at Jane. A small part of me enjoyed her pain, but I quickly snuffed it out. Jane's screams turned into pitiful whimpers as she pulled herself off the ground but stayed tucked under her brother.

I don't know what other proof Aro wanted, because I had already figured out what was happening.

Aro ignored all the whispers as his smile turned to a possessive grin, ignoring Jane's pain he called Alec's name.

I inhaled sharply, not too sure what to expect as I saw the black mist moving towards me. The information Demetri had told me about Alec's power wasn't at all pleasant. All the memories of Demetri explaining Alec's gift rushed through my head.

_All your senses…gone_

_Immobile…defenseless…feeling of death's grip around your throat._

As the thoughts echoed through the back of my mind, another thought forced its way through. A protective instinct to shield Demetri overcame all other thought. He was always kind to me. Even our first meeting, he fought his nature just to stand beside me (or rather dance), and all my memories of a newborn, for the three months I've been one, Demetri was always helping me. The need to protect him became so great when the thought, _it affects more than one immortals at once_, pushed its way forward.

A sudden tug at the back of my mind, similar to the onset or vertigo, became apparent. I doubted I would have noticed this as a human. As the tug continued, it became obvious that this small tug symbolized the movement of my shield. I focused on it, imagining my shield to be similar to a force field, translucent and flexible, suddenly the image of a bubble popped into my head. With my mind running on high and Alec's mist creeping slowly, I forced the bubble out around me, aiming to shelter Demetri and then Felix, who acted like a big brother most of the time, when he wasn't beating the crap out of me during combat lessons.

I felt the connection between our minds, mentally thanking my loony nana for all her lessons on psionic exercises and 'broadening your mind'. The link formed almost effortlessly and I knew that shielding my two 'friends' would be just that for my entire existence—effortless.

Alec's desensitizer finally met us, and I released the breath I was holding for the pass minute. But, as we stood, in the center of the room, completely unaffected by the mist, gasps erupted throughout the room. As if sensing my protection, Felix and Demetri moved closer to me, our arms almost touching and I couldn't ignore the electric pull between Demetri and me. I would question that later.

As the mist swirled its way back to Alec, the room went silent, but Alec being the impatient little Dracula he is, didn't wait for it to meet him, he moved forward and fell limp immediately. A second later he was up on his feet dusting himself off dignifying. He sent a small smile my way and moved back to stand beside his fuming sister.

Aro's excited laughter scared the silence away as he stood from his throne but didn't approach me. Somehow, I doubted he would ever touch me, unless he was certain I wouldn't betray him.

'Keep dreaming old dust face.' I thought as the plan began to form in my subconscious.

I risked a glance to Demetri and saw a look of dread and mild ire as he looked at Aro, another glance to Felix gave me the exact results, his eyes shifted to Chelsea, who seemed to be focusing intensely on the two. I retracted my shield, pulling it back to me and watched the results. The look of anger left the faces of both men, replaced by solemn confusion. A second was all it took for this exchange to occur and I took every advantage the free time gave me.

"A reflective shield…" Aro said triumphantly, not bothering to hide the possessiveness in his tone, "My, my, aren't you a powerful little thing." He continued, with a covetous and proud smile. I noticed the same look on Caius and several of the guests.

The commandment, '_Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's house, thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife, nor his manservant, nor his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his ass, nor anything that is thy neighbor's'_, rang through my mind and I said it quietly, in silent prayer, hoping that none would be foolish enjoy to challenge Aro, at least not yet.

…

You'd expect that after such a great performance on my part, there'd be some epic celebration of dancing and feasting (not really) after. But, you'd be mistaken. I was sent straight to my room, a while after, an solid black cloak that swept the ground as I moved was delivered, along with the Volturi Crest and three separate boxes, gifts from the brothers. Opening them revealed a platinum credit card, car keys and an advanced smart phone.

* * *

**I know it says 'HIATUS' on the summary, but I already have this story's plotline worked out to chapter 21…so I completed this chapter and I have chapter 6 written down, all that's needed is for it to be typed. Don't know if I have the time though….Also…I need a Beta…but not sure how the process works for getting one…help?**

**Oh, I'm not changing the HIATUS status, because I really don't know if I'll be able to update again anytime soon…**

**Please review…Thanks to all my readers and those who added me to their favorites…You're the ones that beat the idea into me to start writing again…**

**Sorry and thanks…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

* * *

My first year as a vampire was anything but pleasant. It was treacherous at best. Training was a bitch. Felix took it upon himself to pummel me to the ground until I got the upper hand. He wanted to build on my strength so when the newborn strength ran out I'd still be able to hold my own against any opponent. I didn't complain when ever part of my body ached or when my limbs were violently ripped from me during fights with other vampires. I just sat and waited for Felix or Demetri to put my arm or leg back on. Demetri would always avenge me though, ten folds. He would go as far as torture but would stop just before killing them. He made me smile whenever he did this. I had come to realize during my first few months in this life, through observations that Demetri was my mate. The pull towards Him was instinctual and undeniable. I didn't tell him though. He seemed oblivious to it, or he chose to keep it to himself. I fully understood why too. Mated pairs were something that was not welcomed in the Volturi. Aro only granted that privilege to people who pleased him. That was something I haven't seemed to achieve yet. No matter how hard I try, even though I really don't, he keeps his distance.

Marcus had said that it's because of my shield. Aro doesn't want me seeing into his mind if he uses his power against me. I don't want to either. The millennia that he's been alive had thwarted his mind into an unhealthy obsession for power. Actually, I'm afraid to go near him. If his thoughts were to come into contact with my already high standards pertaining to hierarchy, disaster will strike.

It's been a year...twelve long aggravating months...I was still not allowed access to my friends. I needed to prove myself, according to pasty bastard number two, Caius. Douche!

I was leaving Volterra for the first time in a year, to go on a mission with Felix, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Santiago. There were whispers about a rogue vampire in France who was causing an uproar. Whispers were all we needed. The news reports showed evidence of the influence of vampires as well. Unexplained killings and disappearances were all we needed in order for us to investigate. A local coven from the area had called Aro and expressed concerns of the crazed rogue.

We were on a plane in less than twelve hours after the call. I was giddy to finally be out of the castle but I reigned it in. I knew if I messed this shit up, I wouldn't be able to see Ty or Sandy. Myself along with the other guards discussed a plan to capture the vampire. Apparently, all they did was set Jane on the lawbreakers. I didn't like that one bit. I wanted a fight. I refused to put my training to waste. I needed to beat something. Like really bash someone's head in. Humans made the task too easy. And the other newborns that we're added to the guard during my first year were boring at best.

We landed in Lyon not long after and made our way to one of the Volturi safe house in Vichy. Laying low for a few days were scooped out the entire area. We didn't need this person catching wind of us and running. Four days after and the criminal emerged. With Demetri here finding him would a breeze. but then the he turned into a her. We found her in Saint Claude, she had already beheaded six humans. That was her signature. She'd drain them then decapitate the corpse. Honestly, I personally wanted to return the favor. We descended on her immediately. She attempted to run but we had her surrounded.

She huffed and flicked her hair over her shoulders, "About time you showed up!" she sneered in a diluted French accent. So she wanted us to find her, knowing fully well that we would kill her immediately. Oh no, sweetie. You will suffer!

We all lowered our hoods simultaneously. I placed both hands behind me. Felix said it made you look confident and intimidating. The female looked at all the faces then paused to glared at me, "I see Aro has a new pet bitch! Tell me is he any good in the sack?"

"You are not permitted to speak in such a manner when referring to the master." I really hope she didn't notice my cringe as I said master. I was representing the Volturi, and I needed to act that way.

She turned her body to face me fully, "Ha! He sure as your panties in his grimy fingers..."

Jane sneered behind her and I knew she was about to attack. But I shook my head nonchalantly, more to signal her to stop, but also to show this bitch that I was looking at her like she was a child.

"Tell me child? Why is did you see it necessary to kill so conspicuously. You wanted our attention, I assume. But why?"

She started to shout what wouldn't like swears at me. My French was terrible so I couldn't me sure.

"Calling me child? I can smell how young you are! I don't like being patronized."

"Enough of this!" I shouted making not only her jump but Jane as well. She actually smiled a little after. In a matter of seconds I had the woman's head lying on the ground with venom pouring out of her neck. Good thing I didn't have to use my teeth. I'd hate to have to mess up my outfit. Of as I now called it. My battle uniform. It was a simple get up. Thick black leather pants, black and gray corset with a fluffy white shirt under. I was going for the pirate look. It was all covered by my long black cloak though. The cloak was another thing. I was the only one wearing a solid black cloak, even though I was a guard. Even Jane and Alec wore dark grey cloaks.

The body was fetched back to Volterra, so that the woman would stand trial. It wasn't my place to decide her fate, even of this trip was sort of my coming out party and I needed to prove myself worthy of being a guard. Aro can suck it! I don't need his acceptance.

::::

I stood facing the female that we had just dragged in. Demetri and Felix had reattached her head and had her kneeling before the kings. I stood beside Marcus because he had ushered me over with a flex of his fingers. He usually did that. While Aro rambled on about the implications of the woman's crimes, I was having a hushed conversation with Marcus. He was saying that the female had just lost her mate. He could sense that much from the hurt he saw in her eyes. I kept my face stoic.

Aro touched the woman's cheeks and she flinched away but Felix shoved her back to Aro.

"Such a temper..." Aro grinned. Damn that guy could really pull off the passive aggressive psycho king role. I wanna be like him when I grow up.

"Jaqlene...losing your mate does not gave you free reign over humans."

She spat on him and earned herself a swift slap across the face from Aro. I smiled and ghosted forward to stand beside Jane and Alec. I elbowed Jane and winked, gesturing to the woman. Jane grinned and unleashed her power on the feral woman. Shit, she was annoying when she screamed.

Aro looked at Jane and I and saw our grins then smiled at us like we were kids drawing on the wall with crayons, "Tut tut. Girls behave."

Humorously, Jane and I pouted at the same time. Sure, she had hated me when I first got here, but after I introduced her to the wonders of the Internet she had warmed up to me.

Aro still had his hand on the woman face, he frowned briefly and ushered me forward with a nod. I was beside in a millisecond, looking down at the woman with no emotion on my face.

"You seem to have an unnatural and misplaced hatred for my daughter." Aro said with a raise of his eyebrow. Both the woman and my face contorted in surprise by his statement. But I schooled my features immediately and scowled at the woman.

Aro moved away and sat in his throne like she was suddenly bored, "Ashley darling, this vampire has committed countless murders. And since you have a soft spot for humans, what judgement would you pass?"

What? Why the hell was she asking me this shit? I was a guard not a freaking judge. It's a test!

"Does she feel any remorse for her actions?" I said quickly in a dead tone.

Aro sighed sadly. That was the answer I needed.

I sighed in boredom and I saw the woman flinched a little.

"Death..." was my simple answer before I pulled her head off with a pop.

Her body slumped to the ground as I held the head by the hair, partly disgusted to have to do this, then with little effort I threw it in the air then gave it a swift kick straight into the large fireplace in the room. Felix quickly got rid of the rest of her. I plopped my hand on me hips then turned to the kings and smiled sweetly, "She shoots, she scores..."

* * *

_**UM...I do believe Ash is becoming psychotic...I don't know where it came from but shit, she just seems like the kind that would dove another vampire's head or kick it into a furnace instead of throwing it. Are you guys cool with that? This is a pretty short chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something to have fun with. If y'all want I could totally rewrite this chappie and add more crazy vampire moves of beheading or something. Ooh, guys help me out with some moves that you' d like to see Ash or one of your favorite guards pull!**_

_**Btw, the thing with Demetri and Ash's mating is complicating. I briefly mentioned it here. Ash knows, Marcus confirmed. It's a strong pull. But since they're always together, they don't see the need to be all m ushy and romance-y. Remember, they are soldiers, they have jobs, so they can't exactly focus on love at the moment.**_

_**Sandy and Tyler will be on the next chapter. But, I'm afraid that there's sad news pertaining to them.**_

_**...:(.**_

_**Tell me something, you guys do want the Cullen's involved in this fic, right? 'cause I already wrote the chapter on their meeting...**_

_**I'll have more time to update now. Hopefully I'll have at least two chapters up by Christmas.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Ps, if you haven't read them yet, check out the stories of Mama4dukes...mature readers only. They're really amazing. I personally love, "you'll find what you're looking for at walmart"**_

_**Check em out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for all the reviews guys and gals…_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

My first mission was successful which meant I was allowed to see Tyler and Sandy. Their surprise at seeing me was evident. Sandy ran and jumped on me, licking my face. Tyler pried her off of me with a broad grin. They were being kept in a secluded part of the castle, and rarely saw anyone, but the new born trainers.

"You're alive?" they both exclaimed and attacked me again with a hug. Demetri and Felix had to detach them from me.

I narrowed my eyes at my two fellow guard members, "They didn't know I was here?"

Felix's arm shut up in surrender, "Hey now that was Aro's idea."

"You two can leave now." I said in a demanding tone. I came to realize that I was higher up in the bosses' favorite list than all of the other guards here, even though I was relatively new, so I could boss people around. Oh the joys of this life.

Demetri stalled at the door, but I nodded to tell him that I'd be ok. He sighed and left quickly. The moment he was out the rooms, I pushed my shield over Tyler and Sandy. They looked too content in this situation making me suspicious of Chelsea and Corin's tinkering with their minds. As I suspected, the moment my shield touched them, they shook their heads and frowned.

I sat Sandy and Tyler down and explained as much as I could about my year here. They did the same. They were treated well, only they were lonely. Even having each other wasn't enough. The diet was something else that they couldn't stand. They were never allowed out, so the loneliness just kept eating away at them, joining forces with the guilt they felt after having to kill humans. That alone made the decision for me.

I ghosted over to a desk and looked for a notepad and pen then went back to sit between them.

**_There's another way! You can feed off of animals. I'm going to get you guys out of here. Even if I have to beg Aro…But I can't come with you. Go back to America. Swim there if you have too. Look for a Carlisle Cullen. Last I heard he lived in a town in Washington named Forks...stupid name I know. Look for him. He's an animal drinker. He should be able to help you two. Remember don't go looking for your family. Wait for my word. _**

Just as I finished writing I tore the pages, knowing they'd already read it and threw it in the fireplace. Tyler pulled Sandy closer to him and hugged her tightly, both their panic showing.

"I'll come for you later. Or send a sentry to get you and bring you to the throne room. _Pack nothing."_ I mouthed the last part and left the room.

I ran straight into the brother's study not caring about the sentry's protests by the doors.

"Let Tyler and Sandy go. I'll serve as a guard as long as I need to. They can't live like this." I demanded in a rush. The scowl of Caius' face wasn't that hard to pick up.

Aro only smiled his too sweet smile, "What guarantee do I – we – have of this?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed in annoyance, "Duh, 'cause I like it here. _They,_ on the other hand, can't stand it. I don't want them suffering when I'm not."

I was telling the truth. I did like it here. I had a lot to do with Demetri and Marcus though.

"Why should we believe you?" Caius said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. I resisted the urge to kick his ass. He really was a sucky fighter. Come on, losing to a werewolf is pretty shameful.

Marcus glided over to Aro and grasped his hands, causing a surprised look to pass across his face.

Aro frowned when Marcus finally released his hand and turned to me, "Demetri eh?"

I rolled my eyes at that, "Don't get any ideas man, Demetri and my relationship is strictly professional. I am aware that he's my mate however."

Aro pouted, "And you and Marcus are...not."

Ew! Did he think that Marcus and I had a thing? Gross. Marcus was like an uncle or something. A really young uncle that was about the same age as me, or maybe he's like a cousin.

"NO! No offense to Marcus and all, but ew!"

Surprisingly, Caius started laughing, rather loudly at that, "I told you Aro."

Aro pouted again and was about to retort until I clapped loudly, "Boys, focus. I'm requesting an exchange of service or something here!"

But it was too late the two idiots were now in a urge argument about the pros and cons of Marcus and I possibly being together. Caius seemed to be shipping 'Demehsley', while Aro was a full blown 'Marley'. Dear god I regret introducing them to the joys pop culture.

So this was what kings did in their free time.

I huffed in exasperation, this time zooming over to them and pulling them apart by the collars forcing them to pay attention to me.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" I shouted making them cringe. They composed themselves quickly then turned to me. I shook my head and stepped back to look at the kings of shitfucks.

"Right. No one is to hear about this." Caius said blazer and returning to his seat.

"Summon the two newborns to the throne room." Aro said with an air of confidence.

Oh, I see, he's going to pretend that the last five minutes didn't just happen. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the chuckle that escape then went to the door and told the sentry to get Sandy and Tyler.

A few minutes later we were gathered in the throne room. Only a few guards like Demetri, Jane and Alec, along with Chelsea were present. I assumed my position beside Demetri, standing as close as possible but as far away to not raise suspicions.

Tyler and Sandy told facing the kings, visibly shaking. When Aro stood, Tyler pushed sandy behind him and snarled. Demetri and I moved in sync to flank the two. I stood beside Sandy and lightly held her shoulder, while Demetri did the same to Tyler.

She calmed somewhat and sent me a frightened but pleading look. I smiled briefly, then shifted back to guard mode.

Aro spoke, "Tyler and Sandra. It is absolutely wonderful to see you both again. I do hope your new lives are to your liking?"

I sent Chelsea a pointed look making sure that she wasn't influencing them, she sent back a bored look. Guess that's a no.

"Not really. It's kind of lonely. I mean, we have each other, but we don't see anyone else much besides the feeders and trainers." sandy mumbled beside me. When I saw Aro glide forward, I made sure my shield held tightly over Sandy and Tyler. I didn't need him seeing that I told them about Carlisle Cullen.

When he stretched out his hand to her I narrowed my eyes and shook my head slightly. No way was I lowering my shield from them. If he touched them it was on his own head when I saw all his fucked up thoughts.

He frowned slightly, but that never lasts long. Sighing as he moved back to his throne he plopped down and smiled at the two.

"Well...We have nothing else to discuss now, do we brothers?" he said in slightly bored tone.

"No." Caius said simply.

What? Was that the answer? They weren't letting them go?

Marcus spoke then, "Sandy and Tyler, today you are allowed freedom to leave. Since you are both still young we implore that you respect the laws. You will both receive a small fund to start you off and reliable documents for whatever you desire. We ask that whatever you have seen within your stay here remain a secret. We have many enemies who seek to destroy us, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Tyler answered quickly.

I exhaled loudly and noticed Caius sending me a sly wink. I narrowed my eyes at that. I am so going to pinch him until he screams like a little girl.

My farewell with Tyler and Sandy was brief but heartfelt. I doubt they'd ever return to Volterra, so this might be the last time I ever saw them. Then again. We were going to live for eternity so one can never know. The _small_ fund that Marcus said they'd receive was one million each. What the hell, I know! I wasn't entirely surprised though. Since the credit card I received was ten times that amount. I was allowed to go along with them to the airport, after they _conveniently_ _decided_ that they'd go back to America. Of course my wing men came along, Demetri and Felix. Felix being the annoying flirt he was, pulled a stunned Sandy into his arms and hugged her. Both Demetri and I had to hold Tyler back for beating the crap out of Felix.

I hugged them both, "Now, no chomping on the blood bags in the air plane, okay! Be careful!" we're my parting words to them.

**Five years later**

I was headed to the library, the brothers were supposed to be teaching me the languages of the world while we all conversed or read. Over the year I became fluent in Greek, Latin, Russian, Japanese, Portuguese and Spanish. After the little upset over the French rebel those few years ago, Aro's mate took it upon herself to teach me French. I had just completed a lesson with her then head toward the library.

Marcus greeted me with a quick kiss on the hand while Aro nodded with a smile and Caius ignored me. He was pouting a lot lately. I sat opposite him in a chaise lounge and started reading a book on Vikings.

I noticed Caius adjusting his position every two minutes, while the others ignored him, I found pleasure in annoying him.

"Are you PMSing, Caius?" I chuckled and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

He scowled at me but didn't answer. He shifted in his seat again then snapped his book shut, which only made Aro and I to roll our eyes and smirk. My time here sure has changed. When I wasn't training, which wasn't that often, I'd spend my time with Marcus or all of the brothers either reading or conversing on the years they've lived. Aro and I had developed and understanding after my first year here when he allowed Tyler and Sandy's freedom. I haven't heard from them since they left. But I had a feeling that they had found what they were looking for.

Caius got up and began pacing around the room. Finally, Aro seemed to have had enough, "Caius, what's bothering you?"

"I want gifts for Christmas." he declared suddenly.

Marcus and I looked up at him with stunned expression. I think I might've to blame for the change in all the kings' behaviors. I sort of, involuntarily introduced them to MTV, Disney and Teen Nick. Not forgetting Cartoon Network. It was Christmas time now, so that meant a lot of Christmas specials. It may have gotten to Caius. I couldn't blame him. It was upsetting to me too that the Volturi never celebrated Christmas. We would donate money to different charities each year, but that was about it.

"Caius...have you lost your marbles? I can help you find a few. But, I'm not sure you had all to begin with." I giggled as I crossed my legs.

"I have not. I just, don't see why we can't celebrate Christmas..."

"Hm...you do realize that your namesake was one of the reason that Christ was crucified, right?" I asked with a chuckle.

"He was an idiot. I met the guy you know. People call me malicious...you should have met him." Caius pouted.

The argument went that way for about three hours, until Marcus interceded and said we should hold a Christmas ball. Great...

000000

Jane stepped out of her closet, fidgeting with the hem of her skin tight dress. Heidi and I had ordered millions of dollars of modernized cloths for everyone in the castle. I hadn't realized that there were over a hundred vampires living here. Not all were guards. Some just stayed here because Aro had offered them refuge. They in turn serve by cleaning or running everyday errands for us.

After Caius's mental breakdown, all three kings announced that we'd be having a Christmas Eve Ball. Complete morons, if you ask me. _There was no need to go overboard with this_, I'd said. _We can just donate or volunteer at the Salvation Army or something_, I told them. But Aro said that they were already donating billions of dollars to all sorts of Organizations, including SA, so being a bit lavish for the holiday wasn't a sin. Like he'd know.

So that's what lead to this dress up scene. Most of the women were here, including the wives, who were just as harebrained as their husbands. We were headed to the men in a few minutes, to make sure they knew what they were doing.

Jane pulled at the hem of the dress so much that it began to tear. Heidi slapped her hand away and reprimanded her, making the rest of the women laugh.

"Why do I have to dress like a harlot?" Jane argued with a glare.

"Jane, you're living in the 21st century. Women dressing in short clothing isn't frowned upon anymore." Suplicia said as she admired herself in the mirror. She chose a green couture evening gown from Jovani 2010. Athenadora's dress was similar to Licia's, but instead of a sweetheart strapless, it was a cross front deep green gown. Heidi was going in a silver piqué knee length dress, Chelsea a red mini cascade dress, Corin a dark blue palais one shoulder dress and I was going in a red and black peplum mini dress.

Jane was the only one who couldn't decide. Until, she rummaged through my prior selections for myself and found a silver reptile brocade dress. It fitted her perfectly and we refused her access to any other dress.

The ball would be in two days, on Christmas eve. The castle was already glowing with the cheery holiday decorations and it seemed to affect everyone. Besides Jane and I. It's not like I hated the season, I loved it to no end. But all the dulled memories of this holiday was spent with my human family and I felt like I was betraying them by having a grand time in a castle filled with manipulative but amusingly crazy individuals. I had to admit that I still missed nanna and pappa (grandfather). They were my parents in every sense of the word. But now, I was an adult. And I had responsibilities. I couldn't continue to wallow in self-pity and hatred for the rest of eternity. Nanna wouldn't want that.

I smiled sinisterly when I noticed Jane's sulking attitude. I knew exactly what would cheer her up.

"Dora, you wouldn't mind if we retaliated against your husband for making us suffer through this, would you?"

Her smile was all the approval I needed.

"Jane we have some planning to do."

0000000

**Day before Christmas eve**

Jane clutched her sides dramatically, almost toppling over as she slumped forward slightly, but gripped onto my arm to steady herself. Not like it was necessary and I wasn't much help either. We were both laughing at the loudest octave we could manage, not even bothering to control ourselves as the humans shuffled past us nervously.

We had briefly managed to control the laughter when we heard another child's Christmas gift request or rather argument towards Santa. Caius, who we had manipulated into playing Santa at a new mall in Volterra, had almost lost it. I had a feeling he would've flung the child into his mother's arms and run out of the muggle - erm, human - mall screaming like a little bitch.

_'I don't know what's wrong with you Santa, but you got my request wrong last year. I asked for you to exchange my little brother with a puppy. You failed miserably in that department. Then, when I asked for you to bring daddy back home, I meant him alone, not him and his new _**boyfriend****_! _**_Damn it man, you are not reliable at all. I demand a refund and I'll sue for all the inconveniences caused by you and your screwed up elves!"_

The kid was about eight or nine and he continued to ramble on about how annoying and girly his father was now, making Caius's eyes widen marginally. Jane and I lost it again, cackling like crazy witches for a Disney movie. Caius shot us a glare before turning to the boy's red in the face mother and practically flinging him into the woman. Jane and I stood on a balcony looking down at the massive line waiting to get a chance to talk to 'Santa'. If only those kiddies knew that they were sitting on the lap of someone that could be called the devil. _Tsk Tsk!_

The sun had set about thirty minutes ago and Jane and I were about to make our way to Caius. A little red head girl of about five who looked like a cherub, bounced up to Cai - Santa, and plumped down on his lap with a big grin. Before Caius could ask what she wanted for Christmas, she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm Mary, what's your name?" she asked in a adorable little voice. Her round cheeks dimpled as she grinned.

"My name is Santa, sweetheart." Caius said, almost forgetting to call her a cutesy name like the manager had requested.

Mary laughed and shook her head, "I don't believe in Santa sir and I know for certain you aren't him. Now don't try to tell me you are one of his helpers, because that would be utterly ridiculous. You're probably a poor man, who has no other way to get money to buy something for your kids..." she offered with a hopeful grin. More like a vindictive, and spastic vampire king who was coerced into coming here.

"No, I enjoy making children smile." Caius retorted with a frown. I had to clamp my hand over Jane's mouth for her to not spoil my enjoyment with her laughter.

"Sure you do." Mary said sarcastically.

Oh, I like this kid.

"Where's your mommy?" Caius asked suddenly looking around frantically.

"In heaven. She went there last year on Christmas." she said happily, like it never bothered her.

Caius froze and looked into the girl's startlingly alert brown eyes, "Are you here alone?"

"No, daddy is a janitor here. He gave me money to go do whatever so I thought it would be nice to come say _hi_. You looked troubled when some of those kids came to you."

"You were watching me?"

Mary nodded, causing Caius to stiffen a little more, "Since five this afternoon. So how are you doing? You look sort of young to be Santa by the way. I like your contact lens."

What the hell was going on here?

Both Jane and I stiffened now itching closer to the strange little human girl. Only Caius, Jane and I had come today and we all had to mask our red eyes with blue contacts making it seem purple. Much like my human eyes.

"I'm not wearing any contacts...dear." Caius faltered incredulously.

She giggled, and Caius involuntarily smiled, "Yes, you are. I have excellent eyesight. I can see the clear rims around your iris. So what color are your eyes? Wait let me guess..."

Caius shot us a look, as if he knew she would guess right.

Who was this kid?

"Hm...the contacts makes your eyes purple, so that means, um...it's either blue or red..." she pondered shrewdly.

It looked like Caius was about to answer her but just then a nagging elf came up and harshly told the girl that her time was up. To which Caius growled, making the teen back up frighteningly.

Jane and I glared at her and quickly made our way to the front.

"We'll pay extra for her. For however long she wants to stay there." I said in a tone of authority, making the annoying teen elf wince.

"We have other kids waiting." she attempted in a low tone.

"We said we'll pay extra." Jane said with a sneer, surprising both Caius and myself. Then again, Caius reaction to the little girl was by far the most baffling thing I have ever seen.

Meanwhile, Caius and the little girl were engaged in an adorable conversation with her trying to pry the color of his eyes out of him.

Until he finally sputtered out blue, much to Mary's disappointment.

"Okay, well there are other kids waiting, who actually believe in the insane idea of an old fat man climbing into their house on Christmas eve to bring presents, when in reality it's our parents who do all the hard work. Have a happy Christmas...um...What is your name sir?"

By God's good graces, she was definitely a little angel.

"Caius..." he whispered in her ear.

She looked confused for a brief moment, "Like the man who wanted to crucify Jesus?"

"No, that man was named after this gentleman. You can't compare the two, can you Mary? After all here he is aiding in the celebration of Christ." a man in what looked like Janitor clothing stepped forward.

Mary's smile broadened. But Jane, Caius and I frowned when we took in the man, and his scent. He was sick. With one of the most deadly disease known to man - AIDS.

I saw Caius inconspicuously sniffed Mary, then a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Daddy, meet Cai-um- Santa. He's strange." she said grinning making Jane and I chuckle openly.

"That's not nice Mary. You should apologize." the man said sternly, but I say his smile.

"Sorry Caius." She whispered and kissed him on his cheek again, "I know what I want for Christmas. I want you to have a happy and fun Christmas. And I hope I see you again." with that she bounced off Caius's knee and jumped into her father's arms. Caius's stunned but humble expression was short lived because another child was shoved violently onto his lap.

Jane and I paid the crabby elf before the Mary's father could. The _elf_ didn't even bother going over to the man and requesting his payment.

We trailed him and Mary to an ice cream palor. She turned and noticed us several meters away. Even though the place was crowded and waved, then began to pull her father to us. He appeared confused until Mary pointed to us and whispered, "Don't they look like angels daddy. Like Caius. Maybe they've met mommy."

The innocence of a child knows no bounds. Before her father could stop her, Mary sprinted through the crowd and bounced in front of us.

"Hello. Thanks for paying for my extra time with Caius. He's a friend of yours right?" she led excitingly.

"Why would you say that?" Jane asked her, leaning down to be at eye level with her.

"I saw you two laughing at him a few times today. And he kept looking up to you too." she smiled. Her father had made it through the crowd by now.

"I'm so sorry about my daughter ladies. She's very..."

"Adorable." (me)

"Intelligent." (Jane)

"Perceptive." that was Mary's opinion on herself.

Jane and I laughed, a little more controlled now.

"That you are. Yes Mary, Caius is our friend." I said with a smile.

She gawked at us, "You know my name?"

I nodded, "I heard you tell it to Caius."

"Okay, so what are your names then?" she asked in an excited tone.

"I'm Ashley and this is my sister, Jane." Jane raised an eyebrow at my lie and I shrugged.

"Nice to meet you." the little angel said before shaking our hands firmly.

"Oh, I forgot. This is my daddy. His name is Mitchell."

We exchanged brief handshakes and pleasantries before Mitchell declared that he had to get Mary home. Jane and I nodded in understanding and received hugs from Mary before she and her father skipped, literally, out of the mall.

00000

Aro's frown deepened as we told him about Mary and Mitchell. He had read the entire experience through Caius, smiling and even laughing, probably hearing the request from the kids.

"How old is she?" Suplicia asked sadly.

We had just broken the news of her father's condition and both of the wives had immediately started to frown.

"Five and three quarters." Jane giggled, I followed after her humor as I remembered Mary telling us her age.

Caius grinned like a fool. To which Aro frown and narrowed his eyes.

"She is too young to be changed Caius." he said sternly.

"I never implied I'd do such a thing Aro."

"But I see your thoughts brother. You have a strange connection with this girl..."

"What?" Caius sneered at his brother, clearly in denial, yanking his hand from Aro.

"You may have only met her today, but there's something there. Why else would you follow her and her father home."

"That was a mutual agreement between all three of us Aro." I said quickly.

"And do you feel any attachment to this human child?" he asked softly.

"I only met her today. But I will admit, I did want to behead that teenager for being harsh to her earlier." I growled, Jane and Caius mirrored my action.

"Hmm...it seems we are at a lost here." Aro pondered as he paced the large tower room in a blur.

"Why don't we just keep an eye on Mary and her father, try to make life easier for them. That would ensure her safety and if her life isn't all she hoped it would be, we can change her when she's old enough." Athenadora spoke up for the first time since her arrival.

Aro looked at her for a fraction of a second then smiled, "It seems like we are becoming softer by the minute. Worrying ourselves over a little human child with too much intelligence for her own good." He tried to remain neutral, but I knew the mere memory of Mary through Caius must have affected him somehow. Aro wasn't completely heartless.

"Oh, Aro. Stop being prissy about this. We will be looking over this child - no matter what you say." Suplicia scowled and walked over to touch Athenadora's arm.

Aro pouted and turned to Caius, "How did you manage to turn my own wife on me?"

"She's also shipping _Demehsley_." Caius said wiggling his eyebrows.

Exasperatedly, I threw my arms in the air and groaned, "You people are unbelievable. It's been five years, we're not together." I said, but my voice declared my disappointment to my last statement.

"That's because you are being difficult." Picia scolded.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're a blasted workaholic and you probably scared the bejesus out of the poor man with your personality swings." She continued with her rant, Caius nodded.

"Wha-?"

She cut me off with a glare, "You know very well what I'm talking about missy. You turn into a completely different person when you go out on missions and on official Volturi business. And that's the only time you and Demetri are ever together."

"Well, I'm sorry…mom!" I said teasingly.

Funnily, Suplicia was younger than me in generic years, by a year, but she can be a scary mamma when she wanted to.

"Were they always like this?" I whispered to Jane, knowing fully well that the others could hear me.

She giggled and shook her head, no.

I nodded with fake sadness, "So it _is_ my fault for introducing them to the glorious television. It does dumb you down."

"Afraid so." She said solemnly then her eyes turned into pure mirth.

She pulled out her camera and we both began laughing.

The castle that night was filled with barking laughter and Caius's swearing as Jane and I ran around the castle showing people the pictures and videos of Santa Claus Caius.

Talk about and excellent Christmas card cover!

* * *

**_…: )….._**

**_Happy Holidays everyone…._**

**_As you may now realize, The Volturi are sort of, majorly, OOC. Um. Hope you don't mind. I really can't right dark broody stories. It's just not me. And I think, in spirit of the holiday, that a comedic relief is what we all need._**

**_Hope you like Mary and Mitchell…Tell me, should they be major Characters in the future. I have a plan for them, so you will be seeing them in the distant future…_**

**_Please review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ahhhh…." Ash tried to stretch her jaws to its limits, in order to get a better view of her dental work. She probed each individual canine with her fingers, tapping them occasionally. Closing her mouth, only to grin widely not too long after, she inched closer to the mirror and tapped her canines again.

The determined expression she had now faded to one of sorrowful defeat. Her expression soon changed when she felt large, slightly calloused hands snake around her waist.

Dimitri pulled her into him, covering the back of her smooth neck with kisses, he mumbled into her skin, "Any particular reason you've been here for the past hour, alone and naked in front of the mirror?"

She grinned and smiled at him through her reflection, "You mean besides the obvious?"

He released her and moved to the shower, he let the water run a bit before stepping in, then spoke over the sound of the pouring water, "And that would be?"

"I'm angry over our lack of fangs." She stately frankly. Within a few seconds she was back in the chamber fully dressed.

Less than a minute later Dimitri joined her, he chuckled, "How often must we have this argument?"

She grinned at him and sat on their bed staring at him as he got dressed, "Until I figure out how to grow them…"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Oh, ok…well until then, you my dear have to stop growling at your own reflection. Because I'm quite fond of it." His grin broadened as he winked at her.

She smiled suggestively, "Mhhmmm…That's good to hear."

Dimitri eyed her through the side of his eyes, smiling all the time as he moved to the vault to retrieve their Volturi Pendants.

As he moved to place the chain around her neck, he smiled down at her, admiring the fiery glint he always saw in them. He lightly pushed her back on the bed. Aro could wait a few more minutes. From the sounds Ash was releasing he had a good feeling that she felt the same way.

Their mating didn't come as a surprise to anyone, including themselves. Neither thought it was necessary to be stupid about it and act as humans do, with reference to their views on relationships. They had skipped the entire phase of courtship and 'dating' and went straight to the sex. Of course they connected on a psychological level, they had to in order to have some efficiency in their relationship. They didn't have the time or patience to deal with idiocy, so if they disagreed over something it was dealt with immediately, their differences did nothing to hinder them, it made the shared emotions stronger.

They weren't you're typical mated pair. Public display of their mating was never seen, which meant fights with unmated vampires were regularly when they pursued either of the two. When in public they just stood closely together. In a gathering of vampires, their mating would go completely unnoticed.

It was only evident in physical altercations. They fought as one unit. It became evident in the way they would mirror each other's moves or fight as a pair that the two had anything other than kinship. Their decision to officially mate came on the night of the ball that Aro organized for Caius several months ago. It wasn't a major event nor did the stars shine brighter that night.

It was out of exasperation from all the attention they were getting from the unmated vampires that attended the shindig. Eventually they had both escaped to the west garden, in search of each other.

Dimitri smiled against Ash's lips as he remembered her first words to him before she kissed him.

"_You, me, mates. Take me back to your cave!"_

He chuckled and deepened the kiss. His mate was one strange woman. Sometimes it felt like she was a bit too masculine and callous for her own good. But he was forever thankful that he had a woman that wasn't like the wives or the other mates of the male guards, helpless and over-dependent. Of course, those who were actual guards were tough but refined, Heidi was a perfect example. He'd attempted to court Heidi centuries ago, but they never say eye to eye and Heidi wasn't a one man woman.

He pulled back from the kiss, and ran his fingers against Ash's jawline. He gazed at her admiring her perfected features.

A cocky smirk plastered itself on Ash's face, "Yeah yeah, I know. I'm a proper woman."

Dimitri smiled and was about to give her another kiss, but was interrupted by a loud bang.

Ash rolled her eyes and gently pushed Dimitri off of her, then turned to greet the large vampire that had kicked their door down, "Good evening Felix. Problem?"

Felix narrowed his eyes at her, then glared at Dimitri, "Look, I get it that you two are still in your honeymoon phase, but shit's going down. Aro summoned all the guards to the War room."

Ash and Dimitri were out of the bed immediately, their eyes wide as they raced behind Felix. Their broken door would have to wait.

Something was definitely wrong. It was well known that the war room was only used when a major threat was made to the Volturi or if the kings had made a major change to the management system.

::::::

The transitory guards remained in the shadows, while Ash and the other permanent guards occupied seats at the large round table. Ash sat between Dimitri and Jane, who she greeting with a kiss on the cheek. Jane just scowled playfully at her but smiled a second later. Their friendship had grown in the last year. It was mostly due to their prank on Caius at Christmas. And Ash's ability did knock Jane down a few pegs. Now that she knew exactly how her gift affected people, Jane refrained from using it at will.

Aro remained in his seat and made a show of his exasperation and nervousness by brushing his fingers over his eyebrows.

Caius shifted in his seat discretely, and then rose to address the guards with a shallow greeting.

A look of outmost contempt crossed his face before he launched into a speech, "We have received word, from highly reliable sources, that the werewolf population in the north has been increasing." He paused and looked around the room. Ash did so as well. All the guards had kept their emotionless mask on, showing no fear or dislike.

Ash returned her vacant gaze to Caius who held his chin a bit higher, he continued, "Usually…We would immediately send out a hunting party. However, it has been decided by my brothers," he glanced at his fellow kings, "…and I, to not take this course of action, for the time being. A scouting party will be dispatched as soon as possible however." He sat with a light huff.

Ash resisted the urge to chuckle at his inability to hide his displeasure at the decision.

Aro rose a second later, "It should be taken into consideration that we do not want a war to start with the werewolves. The time for that has passed. But, with our history we must examine the possibility of a threat that may arise…."

::::

The meeting was dismissed a few minutes later. Ash wondered why they were even summoned to the war room. The news they received was not that alarming. Well, besides the fact that Caius hadn't openly thrown a hissy fit.

Herself, along with her usual team, Dimitri, Jane, Alec, Felix, Santiago and Filipe, were chosen as the scouting party. They were to rendezvous with this so call 'reliable' source in Polatsk, Belarus, then travel to a small village in Russia called Kineshma. The rehabilitating werewolves were seen in the areas surrounded the village.

By sunrise, the scouting party had left the castle and was already on the Volturi's private jet, heading to their rendezvous point. They would have drove, but that would take an entire day and with all the human interferences along the way they decided flying would be less hassle. They landed around lunch in Minsk, however the weather was not willing to play along. So they were stuck in the plane until their informer arrived.

Ash peered out of the jet window, glaring at the ray of sunshine. She wanted to get this mission over with. She did have a very attractive mate to play with after all.

Soon a tinted black limo pulled up beside the jet and a female vampire, with a hoodie pulled over her head got out and hurried (at human pace) to enter the jet.

The female shrugged off the hoodie the moment she entered and the door was shut. Dimitri stood and greeted the female, informing her of their plan. The red haired woman seemed surprised but said nothing more.

She introduced herself as 'Galina'. Ash nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing else to the woman.

Their flight to Moscow was shorter than Ash assumed it would be. Before she knew it they were driving in the direction of Kineshma. The entire journey was quiet. The only time any of them spoke was to discuss their ways of remaining discrete in werewolf territory. They were dressed in normal clothing to blend in with the humans. Hiding their scent proved to be a problem in the inception.

However, they'd adapting a few human hunting techniques. They'd washed their clothing in odor neutralizing detergent (well, had humans do it for them), and showered using similar odor-less soaps. Finally, they'd sprayed themselves with copious amount of scent-masking sprays. Besides, the odd feeling of the thin film that formed over their skin, it worked well enough for them to discretely slip into the wolf territory.

::::::

* * *

They spent most of the evening scanning the forest, for evidence of werewolves. But found none. Since the area was densely populated by humans, they had to return to hiding in a hotel during the day and resumed searching in the night.

A long and tedious week passed before they came across the scent of a werewolf, far beyond the limits of the Kineshma Province. Armed and suited (in their scent maskers), they followed the scent several miles in the northwest direction. Ash took note of the blood splatters in the area where they'd first came across the scent and the trails or small drops they noticed on the trees or shrubs in the area.

An hour of following the trail they eventually caught sight of the humanoid creature, limping and whimpering. Ash recognized the sound of a wounded animal and knew the dangers that came along with them. The bite mark on her left ankle was proof. She was five at the time, so she had an excuse of being a foolish and curious kid.

The group of vampires slowed their advance. The males stayed at the head of the group observing the werewolf carefully. Ash was partially satisfied that at least human legends and movies had gotten the physiology of a werewolf right. It looked almost identical to the ones displayed in Underworld. Her displeasure was from the fact that vampires got the short end of the stick, especially with their ninny-like sparkling.

The creature fell to the ground, and Ash was glad that their methods of hiding their scent were effective.

A moment later, the creature had morphed back into its human form. Ash's eyes widened when she noticed it was a female. She moved on impulse, ignoring the warning growl from Dimitri, Felix and Santiago and the potency of the werewolf scent. A second later she was kneeled beside the now human girl, who appeared to be not older than sixteen. With one fluid movement she'd removed her long trench coat and wrapped the small girl with it.

The girl looked up at her; her face was bruised and had a long claw mark running across it. Ash frowned, not remembering the last time she'd been this close to a human, or rather someone that appeared human. When she fed she never looked into the eyes of her victims. So the vibrant blue of the girl's eyes startled her.

It seemed too soon to Ash when the girl's eyes closed. The girl's rapid heartbeat alerted her that she was not dying. And as she peered down at the girl, she noticed the wounds begin to heal, even if slowly.

She was so taken up by the suffering her that she hadn't noticed the appearance of the ten very large and threatening werewolves that were now surrounding the small by comparison, group of vampires.

* * *

**_Sorry if you find grammatical errors and typos. But I had to hurry to write this out and get it to you. I can't quite remember what was in this chapter when I wrote it first, since it was lost, but I hope you like this one._**

**_Yes, Demeshley is finally happening. Told you guys I wouldn't make a big deal over it. It was known from the inception that they would be mated, so it doesn't make sense be writing pointless chapters to fill in the information about their romance…_**

**_I'm truly sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner. As always, real life takes time to sort out. Really hope u liked and review!_**

**_Thanks for the support everyone!_**


End file.
